Lo Que Una Vez Amé
by ZoeyScarlet
Summary: Lucy fue ignorada por el gremio por un año, no aguantó más y salió del gremio dejando todo lo que una vez amó, desde que había llegado Lissana todo había cambiado. Ella se va para hacerse más fuerte y tener su venganza pero se encontró con unos magos muy conocidos que le cambiarán su vida y especialmente el rubio mago. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer:**** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama :)**

**Lo Que Una Vez Amé**

**Capítulo1: Fuera del gremio **

—¿Qué a pasado contigo?.

—¿Conmigo? Ustedes me convirtieron en esto, ¿te acuerdas Natsu?.

—¡No, yo te amaba, yo sería incapaz de decirte o hacerte eso!.

—¡Pues lo hiciste! y nunca te lo perdonaré, Dragneel.

* * *

—¡Lucy! —gritó Natsu.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la rubia con cansancio, ella estaba durmiendo sobre el sofá blanco.

—Luce... no, no es nada —_''que raro, parecía tan real''._

—Vuelve a dormir Natsu, mañana tenemos que ir junto a Erza.

—S-sí —y simplemente volvió a dormir.

* * *

Ya era de mañana en Magnolia, Natsu, Happy y Lucy estaban caminando hacia la estación de trenes, tan pronto como llegaron Natsu trató de huir pero no pudo porque Erza le había agarrado de su bufanda, él trataba de correr inútilmente.

—¿Ya estan todos? —Erza preguntó mientras soltaba a Natsu sin antes darle una mirada mortal indicándole de que no debía escapar.

—No, falta Lissana —contestó Gray, en el momento en que se nombró a Lissana Gray y Natsu empezaron a emocionarse para pelear y Erza solo asintió con la cabeza.

Esperaron unos minutos y al fin la peliblanca había venido.

—Gomene chicos, Mira-nee me estaba hablando sobre algo —dijo Lissana alzando su mano un poco avergonzada.

—¡Hey Lissana, te estabamos esperando! —Natsu dijo emocionado y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Lissana.

—Que suerte Lissana que llegaste, ya me estaba casando de esperar con este cerebro de llama —dijo Gray mirando a Natsu y así empezar una pelea.

—¿Qué dijiste princesa del hielo?

—No te preocupes Lissana, te entendemos —puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lissana.

—Gracias Erza-san.

_''Así que...ella puede tardar ¿y no se le dice nada?'' no recuerdo que esa era la actitud de Erza la pimera y última vez que había llegado tarde. _—pensó Lucy con disgusto.

—Buenos días Lissana-chan —dijo sonriente Lucy.

—Ah, buenos días Lucy no me fijé que estabas aquí, ¿entonces nos vamos? —Lucy frunció el ceño, ella trataba de ser amable con ella, mientras la otra siempre le quitaba todo, para decir verdad ella solo estaba ahí porque el maestro le había dicho.

Habían pasado ya 3 meses, con esto se cumplía todo un año desde que Lucy fue completamente ignorada por todos y cada uno de sus ''nakamas'', Lucy se sentía sola, Natsu no le dirigía la palabra al igual que todos, eso fue lo que más le molestó, ella había encontrado sentimientos hacia el Dragon Slayer de fuego pero este estaba pegado a Lissana.

Ella sabía que Lissana era su amiga de la infancia y que seguro él querría pasar todo el tiempo con ella, él solo se quedaba a dormir en casa de Lucy porque su casa estaba un desorden y Lissana estaba en Fairy Hills. Lo peor para Lucy era eso, dormir en la misma habitación de la persona cual estas enamorada pero que no haya ninguna palabra entre ellas, él solo venía y se acostaba como si fuera su casa, a Lucy le molestaba pero como era su amigo y la persona a quien ella amaba no podia decirle que 'no'.

**LUCY POV**

Entre al gremio con un —¡Buenos días chicos! —como siempre nadie me hacía caso, fui a la barra y suspiré.

—Mirajane, ¿puedes pasarme un batido de fresas?

—Ahora estoy ocupada — dijo la albina poniendo atención a Lissana que le hablaba de cosas que no podía escuchar.

Aprete mis puños y mis dientes reteniendo la ira que tenía dentro, no solo me echaron del equipo de Natsu sino que todos me ignoraban y todo por ella, ella que resucitó entre los muertos, hace 3 meses me echaron del equipo de Natsu y la última misión que hize con ellos, debía ir a pedido del maestro que se daba cuenta de mi situación, él era el único en todo el gremio que me hacía caso junto con Mavis, luego ya nadie. Ese día cerré completamente mi corazón.

**FLASHBACK**

—¡Lucy! —vino Natsu a mí con una gran sonrisa junto con el equipo de Natsu, me sentí emocionada ya habían pasado 9 meses desde que nadie me hablaba aparte del maestro.

—¿Qué sucede natsu? —pregunté amablemente con una sonrisa.

—Yo quería pedirte algo.

—Sí, ¿qué quieres?

—La verdad ya hablamos con el equipo y queríamos decirte...

—¿¡Vamos a una misión!? —dije completamente emocionada, hace mucho no iba a una misión, la última misión fue hace 9 meses desde que volvió Lissana, hasta entonces tuve que usar gracias a Loke lo que él había guardado antes de que fuera mi espíritu. Él me decía que debía ir a misiones pero yo le contestaba que no iría a ninguna parte sin mi equipo.

—Esto... no, quería pedirte para que salgas del equipo y que Lissana entre con nosotros.

—¿Qué? —sentí como me apuñalaban por la espalda.

—¿Si Lissana podrí...—fue interrumpido Natsu por mí.

—Ya lo escuché y sí, si puede —forcé una sonrisa.

—¡Lo ves! te dije que no te tendrías que preocuparte Lissana —contestó feliz Natsu y abrazándola mientras ella me sonreía.

—Bueno Lucy, entonces podrás hacerte más fuerte así, tomando misiones en solitario para asi ya no tengamos que protegerte como una princesa en apuros —comentó Gray.

—Es cierto, necesitas explicaciones, te echamos para que te hagas más fuerte porque... no te ofendas pero eres débil —dijo con serevidad Erza.

—Es cierto, no puedo cuidarte todo el tiempo Luce, eres débil y eres la más inútil en este equipo, ahora que está Lissana podremos decir con toda seguridad 'el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail'

_''Una princesa en apuros, una inútil, débil. Es cierto eso es lo que soy''._

—Esta bien —dije con frialdad.

El equipo de Natsu se fue de nuevo para una mesa, empezaron a charlar hasta que Happy llegó con una misión.

—La misión la haran con Lucy en el equipo —declaró Makarov.

—¿Qué? —Natsu confundido —¿por qué tenemos a Lissana?

—Porque yo digo mocosos, ella ira con ustedes.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ese mismo día fue mi última misión con ellos, ese día fue ver a la persona que amo con otra, Erza y Gray me ignoraron por completo, no hubo nada de palabras hacia mí en toda la misión, sentí que sobraba, estorbaba y veía como Lissana reía feliz de la vida.

**NORMAL POV.**

—Luce... —fue Natsu junto a Lucy.

—¿Sí? —preguntó amablemente pero emocionadamente a la vez, cuando eres ignorado mucho tiempo hasta la persona que más daño te hizo le vuelves a hablar.

—¿Por qué no te has ido de Fairy Tail? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué? —suspiró Lucy cerrando los ojos, y meditando en su respuesta.

**LUCY POV.**

_''¡¿Así que ya no me querían no solo en su equipo sino del gremio también?!''_

—Tienes razón.. —contesté abriendo lentamente mi ojos con tranquilidad mientras una lágrima se rebalada alrededor de mi mejilla —¡¿Por qué no me voy?! —grité llamando la atención de los demás miembros —¡Porque amaba este gremio, este gremio de mierda!

—Lucy ...frunció el ceño —¡¿como te atreves a decir eso por nuestro gremio, por nosotros tus amigos?!

—¿Cómo me atrevo? ¡¿cómo te atreves tú?! ¡haciéndote llamar amigo! eso es lo menos que eres Natsu Dragneel, ninguno de ustedes, ¡nadie en este gremio! creía que Fairy Tail se cuidaban unos a otros como un gremio, ¡como una familia que son!, pero ya veo que no —las demás lágrimas ya salían sin poder controlarlas — ignorando a un 'amigo' por un año!, ¡olvidando que su cumpleaños es hoy y diciéndole '¿porqué aún no te vas del gremio? —imitando a Natsu, son la misma basura que era mi padre antes!, jamás- jamás pedi que me protegieran —susurré la última palabra.

Natsu me golpeó con su fuego en el estómago, Erza se re-equipo y Gray empezó también a golpearme, caí derrotada en el suelo, recibí todos los ataques de todos los miembros, me costaba respirar, pero no podía creer ¡aún seguía viva! era buena resistiendo.

—Esto te lo mereces por hablar así de nosotros —dijo Natsu apretando sus nudillos.

— No m-me a-a-arrepiento —tosí sangre, es verdad no me arrepentía.

—¿Que sucede aquí? —preguntó el maestro saliendo de su oficina por los escandalosos ruidos.

—Ella.. —Erza señaló con el dedo acusador —se atrevió a hablar mal de Fairy Tail.

—¿Q-qué? —abrió los ojos como platos.

—Es cierto —dije levantándome como pude mientras recibía las miradas de odio —quiero salir de este gremio —odiaba este gremio como a nadie en este mundo.

El maestro asintió con la cabeza —cuídate Lucy —susurró pero Natsu escuchó.

—Jajajaja apenas puede respirar, apenas puede protegerse así misma, una débil como ella no duraría ni 5 minutos en el mundo sola —empezó a reírse con los demás miembros.

Entre las risas de los demás mi marca de Fairy Tail había sido borrada y sentía aplausos como un festejo porque me estaba yendo, me di media vuelta para salir y vi una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de Lissana mientras los otros festejaban, se reían de mí.

—Lo haré y prometo vengarme —susurré antes de salir por las puertas del gremio como pude.

_''Amaba a ese gremio, era mi hogar, era todo para mí, Gray, Erza, Happy... Natsu eran todo los amaba con todo mi corazón y ahora... nunca tuve un sentimiento tan grande de venganza o de odio''_

Fui a mi departamento y preparé mis cosas, llamé a Virgo para que me ayudara con las maletas me iba a entrenar en un bosque en donde sea pero no iba a permitir que me llamaran débil, no iba a permitir que ese gremio se burlara de mí una vez más, me bañe y comí para irme a la estación de trenes.

* * *

Estaba en la estación de tren acompañada por Plue, iba sin rumbo, compré unos boletos para ir a una ciudad llamada Black Full Moon, fui a un gabinete, el viaje duraría como 13 horas, era el principio de la noche.

—Gracias..Plue, puedes irte —dije a mi amigo tembloroso mientras me acomodaba para dormir.

—Puun punn —y en una luz brillante desapareció.

Suspiré y me acurruqué para dormir cuando escuché unos sollozos, me levanté y salí de donde estaba, miré hacia mi derecha y vi a dos pequeños gatos uno rojo con un chaleco azul y un gato verde con un traje de rana rosada tan Kawaii.

—¿Por qué lloran? —me acerqué y me acuclillé frente a ellos.

—No-nosotros no estamos llorando —habló el gato rojo.

—Fro piensa que Lector tiene razón —dijo el gatito frotándose sus ojos.

—Uhmm... venga pueden decírmelo, ¿dónde están sus dueños?

—Ellos están por ahí —comentó el gato rojo poniéndose firme.

—Aja... —asentí con la cabeza —¿entonces están perdidos?

—N-no —se empezó a ruborizar y a girar su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Vamos —me levanté y les tiré mi mano — es tarde y seguro son cazadores de dragones así que no podrán moverse durante el viaje, vamos a buscarlos.

—¿Q-qué? ¿de verdad vas a ayudarnos? —sorprendido.

—Gracias —saltó el gato verde a mi pecho —uhm... ¿como te llamas?

—Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia —contesté y vi como sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

—Eres el hada del año pasado, el de los juegos, la que perdió por sucia jugada de Raven Tail. **(N/A: Lucy y Minerva jamás pelearon antes de la pelea fueron interrumpidos por el proyecto Eclipse)**

—Uhm..¿Sí? pero ya no soy un hada —bajé mi mirada.

—¿Q-qué te sucedió? —vaciló un poco a la pregunta.

—Mi familia me ignoró durante un año y dejé el gremio —contesté sin rodeos mientras sentía como el gato que seguía en mi pecho me apretó más fuerte y una lágrima amenazaba con salir.

—Fro lamenta oir eso —abrazé al gato.

—Bueno, pero ahora ya todo a pasado —contesté con una sonrisa falsa —¿cuáles son sus nombres?

—Yo soy Lector, el compañero del mago más fuerte de Fiore —comentó el gato rojo señalándose con mucho orgullo, reí un poco —y él es Frosch pero le decimos Fro —señalando al verde.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte Ha-Lucy-san/Lucy-san —dijieron los dos pero Fro se equivocó al comienzo.

—Fro idiota —suspiró Lector regñándolo un poco.

—Fro lo lamenta —con unas lágrimitas a los costados de sus ojos.

—No importa, el gusto es mío —sonreí y sequé sus lágrimas — ahora díganme ¿cómo son sus dueños?.

Lector y Frosch describieron a los hombres mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo se llaman?

—Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney

—¿¡Q-qué?! —grité mientras escuchaba a los otros pasajeros un ligero 'Shhh' —perdón —susurré avergonzada.

—Sting es el mago más fuerte, ¿no los conoces? estuvieron en el torneo —dijo Lector.

—Es por esa razón, ellos eran los enemigo de Fairy Tail —tristeza al mencionar el nombre del gremio que dejé.

—Pero tu ya no eres un hada —comentó Lector.

—Fro piensa lo mismo —levantó una patita.

—Sí, pero... es complicado —contesté aún con tristeza y con la cabeza baja —mejor les ayudo a buscar rápido a sus dueños —sonreí.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, sabían que no debían seguir preguntando, agradecí por eso. Él gato verde estaba entre mis brazos mientras él otro iba caminando enfrente mío porque era muy 'orgulloso' jaja no lo podía creer como eran tan diferentes estos dos gatos pero eran tiernos a su manera. Ibamos viendo todos los gabinetes hasta encontrar a los dos Dragon Slayer, pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que al fin los habíamos encontrado.

—¡Sting-kun! —saltó hacia su amigo rubio. sexy ¿espera qué? ¿sexy?.

—¡Rogue-Kun! —fro fue junto a Rogue que al igual que su amigo estaba mareado

—Bueno debo irme —dije apresuradamente, hasta que una mano sentí atajándome de la muñeca.

—Gra-gracias —finalizó con dificultad, giré mi cabeza y no lo podía creer era Sting Eucliffe el rubio sexy de ahí dando gracias ensima a mí, seguro era por el mareo que no sabía quien era.

—No es nada, ahora debo ir —dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban mientras su agarre se iba y así seguir mi camino para dormir.

LLegué a mi lugar, respiré hondo y simplemente me dormí, me quedé dormida en una porfundo sueño mientras sentía que las lágrimas salían.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, una nueva historia de StingLu **

**Comentarios por favor y hasta la próxima.**

**Cuídense ;) :***


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:**_ No soy dueño de FairyTail, este anime pertenece a Hiro Mashima ^^_

**¡Hi! ¡minna! o/ ¡como estan?**

**Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, loq ue siguen la historia y a los que pusieron esta historia como favorita *-* enserio gracias a ustedes sigo con las historias. ^^**

**Perdón por el retraso, es que estuve un poco ocupada con las prubeas y así... :D**

**Bueno...**

**¡Empezemos! ^^**

**Lo Que Una Vez Amé**

**Capítulo 2:**

Lucy habría lentamente sus ojos, frotándolos un poco, luego se sentó y miró por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, escuchó la puerta de su camarote unios golpecitos y volvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

—Pase —dijo ella.

—Con permiso —dijo el hombre mientras abria la puerta —vengo a informar que pronto llegaremos a Black Full Moon.

—Gracias —agradeció la rubia sonriendo.

—De nada, entonces me voy, con su permiso —luego de informar que estaban por llegar a la ciudad el hombre cerró la puerta y Lucy suspiró.

''Así que... Black Full Moon, es un poco extraño''

Pasaron como 20 min. Lucy estaba extramadamente aburrida, llamó a PLue para que le haga compañía mientras pensaba en como seguir su novela.

—Tu que crees Plue, ella debe escapar? —un poco pensativa con el dedo indice sobre su labio inferior.

—Puun pun, puun —contestó el 'perro' blanco temblando.

—¡Tienes razón! eso seria genial —con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

—Fiuuu, fiuuu — se escuchó el sonido del silbido, y se sintió como el tren paró. **(N/A: mis efectos especiales xD lo siento)**

—¡Todos los pasajeros, ya llegamos! —gritó un hombre.

Lucy le permitió a Plue volver al mundo espiritual, este solo respondió con 'pun puun' alzando una patita y desapareciendo en una brillante luz. Lucy sonrió y bajo del tren, lo que vió fue una pequeña pero muy cómoda ciudad, a lado de la ciudad había un gran bosque, la rubia se sentía maravillada con lo que veía, la ciudad era hermosa.

—Es linda, no? —escuchó una vocesita y miró hacia abajo.

Lector se encontraba parado enfrente a ella con un aire de superioridad.

—Hola.. —saludó Lucy al gato frente a ella, dándole una sonrisa —¿cómo estas?

—Bien... gracias por preguntar —dijo el gato, clavando su mirada en los ojos chocolatosos de la rubia.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Tus ojos... siguen sin vida —respondió, susurrando la última parte pero Lucy logró escuchar.

—Yo... —ella iba a responder hasta que algo o alguien le interrumpió.

—¡Lector! —gritó Sting.

—¡Sí! —contestó el gato yendo hacía su amigo.

Sting se quedó mirando a la Lucy por un tiempo, la miraba de arriba a bajo, Lucy se sonrrojó ante esto.

—¡Deja de mirar! —gritó frustrada por la mirada que recibía, era una mirada hambrienta.

—Lector tiene novia —empezó a burlarse Sting de su gato.

—¡Sting-kun! —gritó —ella no es mi novia —suspiró.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? —apareció Rogue detrás de Sting.

—Vamos... era solo una broma —contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Idiota... —Rogue, Lector y Lucy murmuraron con resignación y con una gotita de sudor.

—Fro piensa lo mismo —dijo el gato verde.

—¡Oigan! —dio un grito frustrado.

De repente Fro ve como Lecotr había llegado hacia a ellos pero no puedo evitar la sensación de ir corriendo.

—¡Hada-san! —gritó, corriendo hacia Lucy, mientras ella le abria los brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Los ojos de Sting y Rogue se abrieron mientras Lector desvió la mirada haciendo como que no le interesara, Lucy se rió ante eso y extendió la mano hacia Lector,él no pudo resistir y fue junto a ella gritando su nombre.

Lucy abrazó a los 2 exceeds y luego los puso en el suelo.

—Lector... —Murmuró el rubio, mirando con cierto enojo.

—Fro... —Rogue hizo lo mismo pero con tranquilidad y cerrando sus ojos, como que estaba meditando.

—¿Ella es un hada? —preguntó con cierta diversión el rubio.

—F-Fro lo siente Lucy-san —dijo abrazando a la maga celestial, mientras ella tenía la mirada melancólica.

Lector miró a Lucy y pudo ver su como su mirada reflejaba dolor, él dirigió su mirada hacia el dragon slayer de luz.

—Sting-kun... ella ya no es un hada —dijo firmemente, Sting frunció el ceño.

—Así que... el gremio que más valora a sus amigos, 'familia', dejaron a alguien? —empezó a burlarse de Lucy, mientras ella solo bajó la cabeza y abrazó más fuerte a Fro.

—Ellos...no... —estaba a punto de contestar, pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía, ella no quería llorar enfrente a ellos, ella ya había llorado mucho ayer, no quería volver a hacerlo.

Rogue miró a la rubia como esta estaba con la cabeza baja mientras Fro y ella se abrazaban, mientras Lector miraba profundamente hacia Sting.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —el de pelo azabache preguntó, clavando sus ojos carmesíes en la maga celestial.

Lucy miró con ojos triste y simplemente no le salía ninguna sola palabra, ella quería decir algo pero no podía.

—Esta bien... —constestó Rogue —cálmate...

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, dejando a Fro con Lector en el suelo, Sting tenía una mirada confusa _''¿desde cuando Rogue era así?'' _, Lucy tomó un gran bocanada de aire y luego suspiró, se levantó y miró a Rogue.

—Mi familia, ellos... me habían estado ignorando por 1 año entero, después de no solo echarme del equipo de Natsu, me quisieron echar del gremio y así fue como me tiraron fuera—contestó Lucy, mostrando sus moretones, las magulladuras que tenía, rasguños y su mano derecha que ya no tenía la marca de Fairy Tail, una marca que ella amaba, esa quizás haya sido el dolor más grande para la maga celestial.

Rogue miró atentamente a la rubia mientras Sting por alguna razón le dio rabia escuchar eso, Fairy Tail habían estado todo el tiempo con sus frases sobre la amistad, el compañerismo, la familia... y aquí estaba una, una de ese gremio, diciéndo que fue ignorada y echada de su gremio. Estaba en el equipo de Natsu-san, ''¿_Natsu-san no hizo nada para que no se vaya?, Natsu fue la misma persona que nos reclamó por haber echado a Yukino del gremio y él no hace nada para que su novia no se vaya?''_

—hmp.. ¿ tu novio acaso no hizo nada para que te quedaras? —preguntó con una sonrisa y un tono desinteresado.

—¿Natsu? él no es mi novio —contestó con frialdad, lo que llamó la atención de Sting.

—Entonces ¿por qué aspestas a él?.

—Lo siento, no sabía que tenía su olor, él se quedaba a dormir en mi departamento y siempre soliamos estar juntos, aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que siga oliendo a él despues de todo... —Rogue, Lector, Fro y Sting miraron con interés —él fue el primero en ignorarme, él que me echó de su equipo y... él que me dijo para que me vaya del gremio con los demás miembros, golpeándome con todo lo que tenían y luego festejando que yo había dejado de ser parte de ese gremio —finalizó rompiendo en llanto, abrazándose asi misma y cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

—Lu-lu-san —miró sorprendido Fro con unas cuantas lágrimas tanto como Lector que no le salía ninguna palabra.

Rogue la miró con un poco de pena pero no lo haría notar así que puso su cara sin emociones, Sting la miró por un momento, ese no era el Natsu-san que él admiraba, él era un mounstro pero Natsu-san era mucho peor que él. Él puede dañar y torturar a las personas físicamente pero Natsu-san lo hizo física y psicológicamente.

—Sting-kun... —logró decir Lector, Sting miró a su amigo peludo —¿ella puede venir con nosotros?.

—Rogue —Fro miró a Rogue.

Sting miró a Lucy para luego mirar como Rogue se acercaba hacia ella. Rogue puso una mano sobre el hombro de la maga y le sonrió _¿Rogue sonriendo?._

—Claro, por mi no hay problema.

—Sí pero para eso debe entrenar más, Minerva o el viejo no creo que la acepten con su poder de ahora —respondió Sting poniéndo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—No te preocupes Lucy —afirmó Lector —nosotros te ayudaremos.

Lucy miró con ternura al gato y lo abrazó mientras Rogue miraba desde su posición.

—Te entrenaremos —dijo Rogue.

Tanto como los ojos de Lucy y los de Sting se abrieron,_ ¿enserio harían eso?_.

—Ro-rogue —Sting estaba sorprendido, mientras Rogue le dio una mirada asesina —esta bien, te entrenaremos —suspiró resignado.

—¿De verdad? ¡gracias! —dijo Lucy para abrazar apenas a Rogue y luego ir a abrazar a Sting.

Lucy y Sting se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo mientras Lucy lloraba, pero en sus lágrimas no sólo había dolor sino también alegría, alegría por haber encontrado a estos dos magos de Saberthooth, Sting no le gustaba para nada consolar a niñas pero por alguna razón a ella no la quería soltar, tener a una mujer tan bella... _¡maldición!, ¿cómo Natsu-san pudo haber echo eso?_.

—¿Ustedes *sniff* que hacen aquí? —preguntó Lucy separándose de Sting mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—Vinimos por un trabajo que nos dieron —contestó Sting.

—Vamos Lucy-san, hagamos el trabajo juntos para luego entrenar —dijo Lector con su dedito pulgar levantado.

—Así es, Fro piensa lo mismo —contestó mientras Rogue asintió con una cara sin emociones y con mucha tranquilidad.

* * *

Así fue como en el camino, Sting le gustaba sacarle de sus casillas a Lucy mientras ella gritaba eufórica con los comentarios del rubio, Rogue pensaba ¿por qué tiene que tener a estos rubios? tan ruidosos ¿acaso no saben lo que es apreciar el silencio?, con ese pensamiento suspiró un poco resignado, mientras Lector y Fro reían y estaban de acuerdo con cada una de las palabras que decían los rubios.

* * *

En un puesto que se llamaba 'Meido kafe'

—¡Rubia, tengo hambre! —ordenó el rubio.

—¡Madito, sírvete tú! —contestó molesta.

Sting sonrió maliciosamente —¿así es como debes hablarle a tu amo?

Listo, Lucy no entendía como llego a esto, vestida de Maid, sirviéndole a Rogue, Lector, Fro y en especial a Sting, aparte de que tenía otros clientes, ¿cómo fue capaz Sting agarrar una misión equivocada?.

—Maldito—murmuró .

—Vamos Rubia tráeme comida —pidió Sting con arrogancia.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, maldito, malción —y así Lucy seguía maldiciendo a Sting mientras Rogue esperaba su comida y Lector y Fro esperaban por sus pescados.

* * *

**FlashBack**

—¡Baka! tú también eres rubio —gritó irritada al mago rubio por sus comentarios.

—Pero a ti tu rubio te hace ver como una tonta, mientras el mío me hacer ver sexy —mostrando su brazo musculoso mientras las chicas atrás tenían corazoncitos en los ojos.

—Pufff... ya quisieras Sting-bee —empezó a burlarse, siendo que Rogue trataba de contener una risita, nunca lo llamaban así.

—Rubia... —dijo Sting con un aura oscura.

—¿Si...abejita? —siguió burlándose de él.

—Ya fue suficiente —dijo Sting mientras se lanzaba hacia Lucy, Lucy se dio la vuelta pero por alguna razón de un momento a otro se encontró con que se estaba cayendo mientras Sting caía sobre ella —Kyaaa— gritó Lucy, Rogue miraba atentamente y Lector ya pedía unas palomitas a un señor cerca de ahí.

Lucy finalmente cayó y Sting cayó sobre ella con ambas manos en los costados de la cabeza, su pierna derecha entre las piernas de Lucy mientras su pierna izquierda quedaba fuera, sus labios estaban a poco centímetros, las personas cercanas los miraban con hemorragias nasales, corazones en los ojos, sonrrojadas y algunos tapándoles los ojos a sus hijos, ellos podían sentir que sus respiraciones se entrelazaban, el aire caliente que sentían, las ganas de probar que sentía Lucy y el deseo que sentía Sting, Lector venía ya con las palomitas compartiendo con Fro y ofreciéndole a Rogue que solo negaba.

—Per- ¡pervertido! —gritó empujando a Sting para luego darle una Lucy Kick.

—¡O-oye! es tu culpa —dijo parándose y frotándose su cabeza porque el grito de Lucy le hizo doler —no te olvides que mis oidos son sencibles, rubia —dijo de nuevo.

Lucy se acordó de eso y miró a Rogue que tenía una cara de disgusto.

—Perdón Rogue-kun, no fue mi intención, es que Sting, él... —fue interrumpida.

—Esta bien —respondió reponiéndose de nuevo.

—¿Entonces, cuando llegaremos? —preguntó Lucy mirando a Sting.

—Es ahí rubia —dijo Sting señalándo una casa en particular.

Así Rogue, Sting y Lucy seguidos por los gatos fueron a la casa que había señadalo Sting hace rato. Tocaron la puerta hasta se empezó a abrir.

—¿Qui-quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó una joven con pelo castaño hasta los hombros, unos ojos color violeta y vestida como siriventa.

—Magos de Saberthooth, nos dieron un trabajo y queremos hablar con el cliente —dijo Sting, teniendo el papel de la misión en su mano.

La joven miró con confusión hasta que vio a Lucy y sonrió, ella los dejó pasar hasta la sala de estar y ahí el cliente los recibió.

Era un joven con unos 25 años, tenía el pelo negro, un poco desordenado y unos ojos azules, venía vestido con un short blanco y una simple camisa azul.

—Así que ya llegaron, que bueno verles, mi nombre es Shisui —dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a Lucy.

—Sí como sea, entonces ¿a quienes patearemos? —preguntó Sting , agarrando la mano de Lucy y darle una mirada de muerte al cliente.

—E-etto, ¿patear? —tartamudeó por el temor que le causaba Sting con su mirada —no, no te equivocas, yo pedí dos mujeres para que me ayuden con mi negocio que está un poco más adelante —respondió el joven.

—¿Negocio? —preguntaron los 5 al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, yo pedi dos mujeres para que sirvan como maid en mi negocio que me dió mi padre.

—Pe-pero la-la hoja —tartamudeó Sting mientras levantaba la hoja.

—Tráeme eso —dijo Lucy mientras quitaba la hoja de las manos de Sting.

Lucy empezó a leer e inmediatamente empezó a salir un aura oscura —Sting...

—¿S-sí?

—¿Tan sólo viste la paga, verdad? —mirando amenazadoramente.

—S-sí, ¿por qu-qué?

—Porque querida abeja —puso la misión frente a la cara de Sting — dice solo mujeres.

Gotita de sudor cayeron por Rogue, Lector y Fro mientras Lucy suspiró y Sting miraba con atención la hoja.

—Como sea, yo puedo hacerlo —afirmó Lucy que ganó la mirada de Sting y Rogue.

—¿Cómo, tan sólo te veo a ti?

—Soy una maga celestial, puedo invocar a un espíritu para que me ayude.

—Esta bien —afirmó el cliente —empiezas hoy a la tarde.

—¡Sí! —asintió Lucy.

Una vez que habían terminado con eso, fueron hacía el meido kafe y hay Lucy se puso su traje de maid y llamó a Virgo, Virgo y Lucy empezaron a trabajar pero lo que Lucy no esperaba era que Sting se esté aprovechando de ella, era todo un idiota.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí**

**Dejen sus comentarios, onegai.**

**Gracias a los lectores.**

**Nos vemos la próxima, besos, cuídensen :***


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:**_ No soy dueño de FairyTail, este anime pertenece a Hiro Mashima ^^_

**¡MINNAAAA! (/*o*)/ ¡¿como estan?!**

**Bueno, quisiera agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios. Muchísimas gracias por seguir con la historia. También quisiera decirles que los quiero un montón y traigo éste capítulo porque estaré ausente durante mucho tiempo. *-***

**Motivo: Viaje por mis 15. :D**

**Vuelvo a decir muchísimas gracias a los que marcaron como favorita la historia, por sus comentarios y a los que siguen como fieles lectores :3 **

**Eso era todo. ¡Empezemos!. *O* *u***

**Lo Que Una Vez Amé**

**Capítulo 3:**** Eternamente Agradecida, La Luna Llena Negra & La bestia Del Bosque. ****  
**

**Con Lucy**

—¡Ya! Quiero un descanso —suspiré agotada, dejando caer mi cuerpo al frío césped del bosque. Estuve toda la mañana con entrenamientos de resistencia y esta tarde hasta ahora con mi concentración para aumentar mi magia.

—¡Vamos! Aún falta otras dos horas antes de que el sol entre —Sting me dijo, mientras se acercaba a mi, mandando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y suspirando.

—¡No! ¡Estuvimos practicando como ocho horas Sting! Y no me dejaste comer nada —Le reclamé e hice un puchero al rubio dragon slayer que se sentó a lado mío apoyándose sobre sus manos—¿Podemos comer algo? —dije nuevamente intentando que él me de su aprobación.

—Lo harás dentro de dos horas. ¡Demonios, rubia! ¡Debes hacerte más fuerte!.

—Cállate. Eres rubio también, Sting-bee —me apoyé sobre mis brazos al igual que él, sintiendo como la luz del sol que se iba apagando iluminaba mi piel.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—¡No, hasta que comamos algo! —Le grité y le saque la lengua. Contuve la risa, su cara irritada era tan graciosa a veces, en especial cuando su benita del frente se le marca.

Él suspiró y no dijo nada, observaba como su mirada estaba fija hacia el cielo. El sol que, poco a poco, se metía, hacia que el cielo tuviera un tono anaranjado hermoso. Sonreí inconscientemente y me di cuenta que él hizo lo mismo pero su sonrisa era burlona. Me sonrojé por eso y desvié la cabeza rápidamente antes de que me dijera algo. _¿Él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando?. _No tenía idea, pero no sabía que yo era como esas mujeres a las que ven a una persona y una sonrisa boba se le forma en su rostro.

Sí. Claro. Muchas veces ya había sonreído así pero, era por una buena razón. Por alguna misión cumplida, yo sonreía así... Como mi primera misión en Fairy Tail, ver como Romero se había encontrado de nuevo con su padre, Macao-san.

Sin darme cuenta cerré mi mano en forma de puño, agarrando el césped y algunas de la hojas se escapaban de entre mis dedos, mordía mi labio inferior y una lágrima quería caer. Tantos recuerdos pasaban por mi mente, la mayoría era de Fairy Tail. Cuando ellos simplemente... Parecían una familia que no dejaría atrás a uno de ellos, no importaba lo que pasaba, no la iban a dejar.

—Hey... ya verás. Todo saldrá bien, Lucy. —Abrí mis ojos de repente cuando oí la voz de Sting llamándome por mi nombre —Te volverás fuerte y luego harás que se traguen sus propias palabras, en especial Natsu-san —miré a Sting que seguía mirando el cielo pero esta vez con una sonrisa verdadera, que no tenía ni una pizca de burla o de cualquier otra cosa que por lo general pudiera molestarme.

—Gracias.. —suavicé la mirada hacia él y mi agarre se aflojó. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Estaba completamente agradecida hacia él tanto como hacia Rogue y hacia los dos gatos —Enserio, muchas gracias, Sting.

—Entonces.. —su sonrisa burlona volvió y me miró —¿Por qué sonreíste cuando me miraste... ru-bi-a ? Jajaja. ¿Caíste en mis encantos tan rápido? —Me enfadé cuando escuché como me estaba diciendo pero no esperaba menos de él. En el fondo de mi corazón me hacia feliz por alguna razón.

—Jajaja. Ni en tus sueños Eucliffe —él frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió —¿Qué es tan gracioso?.

—Nada. Olvídalo —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo un grito me distrajo.

—¡Sting-kun! ¡Lucy-san! —Lector se acercó y se paró frente a nosotros con el mismo aire de arrogancia que su dueño.

—Oi ¿Qué pasó Lector? ¿Dónde está Rogue?

—Nada Sting-kun. Rogue se encuentra con Fro en unas tiendas de comida. Según él dice que ustedes tardaran más asi que, él hará la cena.

—Ya veo... Es muy lindo de parte de Rogue-kun —dije conmovida al saber que Rogue se encuentra solo con Fro pero que nos hará la cena.

—¿No es muy temprano para la cena? —pensando en lo que Sting acababa de decir, era cierto ni siquiera son las seis de la tarde y Rogue ya prepara todo.

Lector se encogió de hombros y Sting frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo Sting? —me atreví a preguntar. Su ceño desapareció y su cara cambió a una divertida.

—No es nada, supongo.

—¿No estás preocupado? Digo Rogue...

—Claro que no —me cortó lo que iba a decir —él es un dragon slayer gemelo de Sabertooth, cualquier cosa él sabrá manejarlo. Además si compra tan temprano es porque vio alguna nueva receta para alguna comida y quiere hacerlo antes por si le sale mal.

—¡Oh! —fue todo lo que dije. La verdad no me esperaba ese lado de cocinero apasionado de Rogue.

—Entonces, nosotros vamos a seguir rubia. ¡Levántate! —Sting se levantaba y se alejaba a tres o cuatro metros aproximadamente.

Me quejé un rato pero luego me levanté. Lector fue hacia un tronco que había hacia un costado del lugar donde estábamos.

Estábamos dentro del bosque pero en una parte de éste había un lugar. El lugar en el que estábamos era grande, despejado, no habían tantos árboles pero sí había algunos. Se podía contemplar el hermoso color del cielo y se podía ver como hermosamente el sol iba desapareciendo siendo reemplazada por la hermosa luna (cuarto creciente) que debía haber hoy.

—¡Ahora ven y atácame, rubia! Esto será lo último, un entrenamiento físico y no puedes usar a ningún espíritu—Me puse en posición de ataque. Tenía prohibido sacar a algún espíritu, ya que, ahora mi entrenamiento era físico. Solo físico. Él me observaba y tenía su aire de arrogancia.

Saqué mi Fleuve d'étoiles pero Sting fue rápido y me la arrebató muy rápido. Sorprendida por la velocidad cerré mis ojos con fuerza y puse mis brazos frente a mi en forma de cruz tratando de que su golpe no me acertara, pero jamás hubo un golpe.

—¿¡Qué haces?! —gritó —¡Abre tus ojos! ¡Siempre debes mirar a tu oponente!

Abrí un ojo y pude ver que estaba parado frente a mi y obviamente con la cara enojada.

—P-perdón... —fue todo lo que dije. No lo quería admitir, pero yo no estaba echa para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Natsu-san, Gajeel-san y otros dragon slayers incluso otros magos de tu gremio pelean cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Cómo esperas ganarles y demostrarles que no eres débil? ¡Si actúas como una simple gallina que no sabe hacer nada sin sus espíritus o sin su látigo! —Dejó caer de sus manos mi látigo y apretó su puño.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y las lágrimas caían. Era una cobarde que no sabía hacer nada. Mi tratado con mis espíritus son de amigos pero ellos siempre me protegen. Ahora me doy cuenta, yo tan solo saco mi látigo y básicamente digo que ''peleo junto a ellos'' aunque sea todo lo contrario, de alguna manera u otra, salgo huyendo o en el preciso momento cuando estaba en peligro algún mago de Fairy Tail (en especial Natsu) venía y me salvaba.

—Sting-kun, no seas tan duro con ella —oí como la voz de Lector trataba de tranquilizar a Sting.

—Lo siento... —suspiró —sécate esas lágrimas y volveremos a empezar.

—No te preocupes —dije como podía.

Me sequé las lágrimas y Sting volvió a alejarse nuevamente hasta donde estaba hace un momento.

—Quiero que vengas hacia mi y me trates de golpear con todo lo que tienes —Asentí con la cabeza y agarré mi látigo, y, me pusé en posición de combate al igual que él se ponía en una posición defensiva—Ahora, ven.

Fui corriendo hacia él con un grito de ''Aaahh!''. Traté de golpearlos con los puños pero el fácilmente iba para atrás, esquivándolos todos. Usé mi Fleuve d'etoiles para agarrar una pierna de él lo cuál también falló.

—¡Rugido de Dragon blanco! —Inmediatamente fui impactada por su rugido y volé hasta chocar con un árbol.

—Ugh —Me quejé mientras estaba de rodillas en la tierra, agarrando con mi mano izquierda mi brazo derecho.

—No estás pensado. En el año pasado tu combate contra Flare como pude ver pensaste en que podías hacer ¿Qué pasa?. Estás siendo impulsiva.

Creo que es porque estuve mucho con Natsu pero no importa, él tenía razón.

—Ni yo sé lo que me pasa en éste mismo momento... —bajé mi mirada. Él puede ser duro pero sé que es porque él de verdad quiere que me haga fuerte.

—Escucha rubia, eres como mi aprendiz. Te estoy enseñando a como golpear y tu pulgar —dijo agarrándome la mano y colocando bien mi pulgar pero en puño —debe estar así porque puedes romperte algo de la mano o bien tu dedo.

—Gracias —me sonrojé con el contacto de las manos y pude ver como él también apartó mi mirada de la mía mirando hacia el lado opuesto.

—No te preocupes —su mirada seguía desviada de la mía y pasó una mano por su pelo — después de todo eres mi aprendiz.

—Sí, lo soy pero no quiero que sepan que mi maestro es un idiota —dije como venganza de hace rato.

—Y yo tampoco quisiera que supieran que te tengo a ti como aprendiz.

—Entonces deja de llamarme así que me molesta —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y me dio un escalofrío por mi espalda.

—No. Primero llámame maestro. Mi gran maestro Sting Eucliffe.

—¡No lo haré!

—Entonces ya no te enseño.

—Pero... —necesitaba de él. Rogue últimamente anda muy ocupado y no creo que me enseñe la verdad.

—Pero nada. Llámame maestro. Mi gran y todo poderoso maestro Sting-sama... —su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—Primero muerta —lo desafié pero sentí un puño en mi estómago.

—¡Vamos debemos seguir! No debes entablar una conversación ''amigable'' con tu enemigo porque puede engañarte y apuñalarte por la espalda. Algunas personas no cambian, rubia.

—¿No cambian? —dije adolorida, agarrando mi estómago pero recibí otro impacto.

—Sí te encuentras con un miembro de un gremio oscuro, no te pondrás a hablar amistosamente con él o ella. Ella puede engañarte y decirte que cambió y que ya no estará más en ese gremio.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir —traté de golpearlo pero retrocedió. Intento tras intento, él seguía retrocediendo. Sentí una rodilla de nuevo en mi estómago. Caí de rodillas a la tierra y él estaba por golpearme en la cara con su puño pero inmediatamente esquivé moviendo como pude mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándome sobre mis brazos, antes de saber lo que pasaba. —Pero algunas personas sí pueden cambiar... Aunque necesiten una mala experiencia para eso —En el momento en el que él dijo ''cambiar'' mi mente se fue y cuando iba a golpearme pude sentir los golpes de Natsu y de todos los miembros de mi antigua hermandad por todo mi cuerpo. Con el puño de Sting que se aproximaba sentí a Natsu tratando de golpearme de nuevo.

—¡Si estas frente a Fairy Tail... ¿crees que ellos cambiarían?! — Frunzo en ceño e inmediatamente trato de echarle. Mandé casi toda mi fuerza a mi pierna derecha y mi peso hacia mi brazo izquierdo para un equilibrio a la vez de tratar de que Sting caiga o que al menos pierda el equilibrio. Funcionó, estaba cayendo. Luego de esquivar su puño y tratar de hacer que caiga estiré mi pierna derecha poniendo el peso de mi cuerpo a mi otro brazo dándole otra patada en su estómago que estaba descubierto. Lo escuché gruñir e inmediatamente puse mi puño en la forma como él me había dicho antes, del suelo me acuclillé hasta estar a la misma altura de su cara y pude colocar mi puño en su cara golpeándolo y haciéndole volar un poco. Creo que tengo un poco más de fuerza de la que creía, supongo que debe ser por el entrenamiento para que mi reserva se agrande.

—¡No lo sé. Tampoco sé que pasó con ellos! ¡Sólo sé que debo hacerme más fuerte para demostrarle como esta absurda maga celestial a la cual echaron a patadas del gremio puede hacerles temblar del miedo! —Vi una ligera sonrisa en él.

Miré hacia mi derecha y vi mi látigo. Corro hacia el y logro alcanzarlo. Sting se levanta y antes de que pudiera venir hacia mí, con su puño envuelto de luz, pude agarrar sus dos piernas para que nuevamente con mi Fleuve d'etoiles pueda caer. Cayó de nuevo.

—¡Sting-kun! ¡Bravo Lucy-san! —escuchaba sus gritos de preocupación y de ánimos sonreí y quise terminar con esto.

Sting me miraba tratando de levantarse, yo aún tenia mi látigo sosteniendo sus piernas. Antes de que pudiera soltarse, corrí y salté sobre él. En el camino mientras corría antes de saltar solté mi látigo y caí sobre él.

Me senté sobre su cintura y sonrío triunfante. Él pone sus manos sobre mi cintura y siento el calor en mis mejillas. Una sonrisa apareció sobre su rostro y traté de desviar la mirada.

—Supongo que ganaste rubia.

—¡Sí! —asentí con la cabeza y sonreí —su mano empezaba a moverse frotando mi cintura.

—Entonces déjame levantarme, que contigo encima mío es un poco difícil —me levanté rápidamente y me alejé un poco con mi cara completamente roja. Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo como nunca —No sé como lo haces pero pesas mucho rubia —se empezó a burlar de mi el desgraciado.

—¡No soy pesada! —reclamo aún roja.

—Sí lo eres.

—¡Sting-kun! ¡Lucy-san ! debemos irnos ya —Lector gritó hacia nosotros y no nos dimos cuenta que en el momento de la batalla había pasado mucho tiempo _''pero fueron tan sólo unos minutos, como pudo pasar tan rápido''_

—Vayámonos —dijo Sting emocionado.

—¡Sí! —Lector afirmó, caminando junto a Sting.

Me quedé ahí mirándoles, veía como se alejaban y alcé mi vista al cielo. Ya estaba con un tono azul marino y con una estrella brillando.

—Mamá... Papá... Michelle... —esas palabras salieron inconscientemente.

—¡Vamos, Rubia!

—¡Lucy-san! ¡Apresúrate!

Miré hacia los dos y la imagen que vi fue la de Natsu y Happy llamándome como antes. Con el valor y la fuerza que aún tenía aparté esos pensamientos tristes. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de apartarlos y miré de nuevo, ahí estaban Sting y Lector parados esperándome, ya no eran más Natsu y Happy los que me esperaban sino ellos. Ese rubio arrogante, idiota y orgulloso junto a su compañero exceed arrogante y orgulloso igualmente pero en el fondo buenos y amables. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

—¡Ya voy! —corrí tan rápido que pude hacia ellos y empecé a reír cuando alcé a Lector y agarré el brazo de Sting y lo abracé con fuerza.

—Lucy —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que dije.

Luego de un tiempo los dejé y empezamos a caminar hacia la posada como siempre Sting y yo peleando y Lector riéndose.

Llegamos a la posada y ahí estaba Rogue preparando la comida con un traje de cocinero y un gorro _fue algo extraño verlo así, realmente era dedicado_, y Fro sobre la mesa de la cocina leyendo un libro de comidas._ Al parecer, Fro estaba dando las indicaciones a Rogue mientras él lo preparaba. _También estaba la señora (dueña de la posada) leyendo un libro.

—¡Hola!

—¡Ya llegamos!

—¡Estamos aquí!

—¡Lector-kun! ¡Lucy-san! ¡Sting-kun! —dijo Fro felizmente.

—¡Chicos que alegría verlos! —La dueña (Rose) también nos saludó felizmente.

Rogue sólo nos miró y asintió con la cabeza para luego mirar cuidadosamente de nuevo la hoya que estaba frente a él. De verdad se estaba esforzando mucho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —sonriendo Sting puso su brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo mientras Rogue solo lo miró de reojo.

—Su nombre es Fabada asturiana .

—Oh... —fue la respuesta de los tres.

—Es una comida famosa últimamente.

—Oh...

—¿Cómo se hace? —pregunté.

—¡Ven Lucy-san! —me llamó Fro y fuí junto a él —mira aquí está todo lo que se necesita y como se hace —me dijo, señalando la hoja en la cual había una foto de la comida y al otro lado estaba los ingredientes y la preparación.

—Se ve delicioso —practicamente lo dije con baba en la boca.

—A ver... —Sting y Lector vinieron e hicieron y dijeron lo mismo que yo.

—¿Pero por qué haces esto Rogue? —preguntó Sting, mirando a Rogue.

—Yo se lo pedí —Nos miró Rose con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Mirajane.

—¿Por qué?

Rose y Rogue se miraron y los dos encojieron sus hombros. _¿No sabían por que?_

—A mi hijo Rogue le gusta cocinar y hoy les di el día libre a mis muchachitas para que_ descansaran ¿_asi que por que no darle a Rogue el trabajo de hacer la comida? Además tu señorita Lucy-san estabas con Sting-kun —su mirada era pícara al igual que su voz y su mejilla estaba levemente roja _¿Qué cosas pasaban por la mente de esa señora? _—Una vieja como yo sólo quiere descansar —dijo Rose.

Suspiré en resignación y unas gotitas de sudor cayeron en Sting y Lector.

—Ya veo —y le sonreí a la ancianita. Ella realmente no se cansaba con la idea de que Sting y yo fueramos pareja.

**Flashback**

Habiamos terminado la misión. El avergonzante hecho de que serví a Sting aún me ponía extremadamente nerviosa. El cliente trataba de coquetear pero cuando no sabíamos donde quedarnos él ofreció llevarnos a un posada cerca de acá pero fue un ''poco'' amenazado por un Sting y una mirada mortal de Rogue cuando trató de aprovecharse y decir que la posada, que una habitación sería utilizada por él y por mi.

Luego de unos minutos de una caminata muy incómoda y nerviosa para Shisui, irritante para Rogue, alegre para Lector y Fro y extremadamente molesta y ofensiva para Sting y para mi, llegamos al lugar.

—¡Aquí es! —exclamó completamente aliviado de ya haber llegado al lugar, Shisui.

—Bien...

—Muchas gracias —le agradecí amablemente y con una sonrisa nerviosa porque ya sabía como Sting y Rogue lo amenazaban.

—De nada, preci...esto digo Lucy-san —cambió rápidamente y con temor y nerviosismo la palabra.

—Bien. Gracias. Puedes largarte irte —Rogue prácticamente lo echa.

—Gracias. Magos de Sabertooth. Muchas gracias de nuevo —Hizo una reverencia y dio una sonrisa a los tres magos y dos gatos que se encontraban ahí — A pesar de todo, son graciosos y muy unidos —dijo débilmente el hombre pero no pensó que todos escucharíamos ahí.

Yo sonreí y los demás sonrieron. Cuando Shisui se había ido de nuevo para su casa y mis nuevos ''compañeros'' empezaron a entrar al hotel. Bajé la mirada un poco triste por como me acababan de reconocer. (Mago de Sabertooth).

—¡Rubia! ¡Vamos debemos elegir las habitaciones! —avisó en la entrada Sting.

Alzé la mirada y observé al rubio. Sting me miró extrañado por como yo me había quedado perdida viéndolo, sonrió y me dijo nuevamente para que entrara sin molestarme por nada, lo cual fue raro por parte de Sting... Pero él sabía que no debía molestarme, después de todo ya me había molestado bastante en todo el camino y en el trabajo, necesitaba un descanso.

Salí de mis pensamientos y entré atrás de Sting. Nos reunimos con Rogue, Lector y Frosch que estaban en la recepción pidiendo las habitaciones.

—¿Entonces... como estarán divididos, en dos habitaciones. Una con cama individual para el joven Rogue-kun y los gatos y la otra matrimonial para Sting-kun y si novia? . —preguntó la recepcionista, una chica de pelo violeta con ojos color miel y de una edad aproximadamente de setenta y cuatro años.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Abrí mis ojos —yo no quiero compartir mi habitación con éste idiota —apunté acusadoramente a Sting.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡Rubia! Estás hablando con el gran Sting Eucliffe, ¿a quién llamas idiota?.

—A ti a quien más —sacó su lengua.

Así Sting y yo iniciamos otra pelea de nuevo y Rogue junto con los exceeds suspiraron.

—¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó con una gotita de sudor, viendo como la ''pareja'' que ella creeía que eramos nos estabamos discutiendo.

—No. Para nada. No te preocupes Rose, ellos son así —Le dijo Rogue con una pequeña y ligera, apenas notable sonrisa.

—Sí. Esos dos son así, con este poco tiempo hasta creo que me acostumbré.

—Fro, piensa lo mismo.

—¿La conoces? —pregunté a Rogue.

—Sí. Es una amiga, casi como una madre que cuando una vez que estabamos muy lastimados con Sting nos cuido todo el tiempo. Y la verdad jamás esperé encontrarla aquí ya que antes ella tenía su posada en Hittletown.

—Oh.. encantada. Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia —le tendí mi mano y ella me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa... una sonrisa a la cual me hace recordar a Mira.

—Me llamo Rose... Rose Izumi. Encantada de conocerte Lucy-san. ¿Entonces como van a querer las habitaciones? —continuó con una sonrisa.

—Mientras tengas una habitación para mi no habrá problema —dijo Rogue suspirando.

—Claro. Tengo dos habitaciones libres. En una de ellas hay dos camas individuales para ustedes Rogue-kun y Sting-kun con un balcón y en la otra una cama matrimonial con un balcón igualmente.

—¡Me parece bien! —dije, olvidando completamentela pelea verbal que tuve hace un momento con Sting.

—Entonces está decidido. Ustedes dos en la habitación que tienen camas individuales y Lector y yo en la cama matrimonial para más comodidad. Un buen mago siempre necesita estar cómodo, no es así Lector?

—¡Así es! ¡Sting-kun siempre tan inteligente!

—O siempre tan idiota —refufuñé y Rogue cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse para no pegar por la cara de su compañero dragon slayer.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

—Dímelo... rubia...

—Melo —y con eso quité la lengua a Sting nuevamente haciendo que Fro y Lector se rieran de la estúpida cara irritada que tenía Sting. Rogue contuvo la risa y me dio la llave de la habitación con cama matrimonial.

—Tú dormiras en esa. Sting y yo en la otra.

—Yo dormiré con Lucy-san —dijo Lector.

—Fro también. ¿Puedo Rogue-kun? —Rogue miró a su exceed y asintió con la cabeza.

—Traidor... —Sting miró detenidamente a Lector.

—Pero un buen mago necesita comodidad al igual que el fiel compañero de ese mago. Así que, dormiré cómodamente con Lucy-san junto con Frosch.

—Así se habla Lector. Ahora vamos. Hasta mañana Rogue-kun, Sting-bee...

—Que descanses.

—Adiós, rubia. Lector cuídate del demonio con quien dormirás hoy.

—Sí. Buenas noches, Sting-kun.

—¿Qué demonio? Maldita... abeja...

—Hasta mañana, Rogue-kun.

—Hasta mañana Fro...

—Las habitaciones quedan a la izquierda, segundo piso.

—Gracias Rose — Sting, Lector y Rogue agradecieron.

—Gracias Rose-san —agradecí con Fro hicieron lo mismo.

Yo había ido con los dos exceeds a mi habitación. Rogue y Sting hicieron lo mismo. Ambas habitaciones estaban a lado de otra.

Al día siguiente Sting destruyó prácticamente la puerta abajo para que vayamos a entrenar y a su lado estaba Rogue pero Rogue decidió quedarse junto con Fro a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Mientras que, Lector se había quedado con nosotros toda la mañana y luego fue junto con Rogue.

**Fin del Flashback**

Pasó un tiempo y ya eran como las nueve o diez de la noche. Estaba leyendo un libro que Rose me había recomendado. Lector estaba con Fro ayudando a Rogue y Sting fue a tomar una ducha. Yo también quiero tomar una ducha pero quiero hacerlo luego de cenar.

—Para servirlo ahora, saca el compango, trocéalo y ponlo en una bandeja, y las fabes en sopera o legumbrera. Si quieres puedes emplatar con les fabes de fondo y encima un trozo de chorizo, uno de morcilla, uno de panceta y uno de lacón —Fro y Lector le dijeron a Rogue lo cual el hizo.

Cuando la cena ya estaba completamente servida, Sting ya había venido para estar con nosotros. Estabamos en un mesa comiendo y halagando la deliciosa comida de Rogue.

Casi nadie se encontraba en la posada ya que, había como una especie de fiesta en el pueblo pero por alguna extraña razón no tenía interés en ir. Sabiendo como soy, sé que ahora mismo debería estar emocionada y pidiendo por favor a mis nuevos ''compañeros'' para que me acompañen. Pero no lo quería, sólo quería comer, ducharme y dormir finalmente.

Terminamos de cenar todos y agradecimos nuevamente por la comida. Nos estábamos despidiendo diciéndonos ''buenas noches'', ''que descansen'' y cosas por el estilo. Fui a mi habitación junto con Lector y Fro que esta noche ellos también se quedaban conmigo a dormir.

La habitación de Sting y Rogue quedaba a la derecha de la mía. Las paredes eran blancas, una cama que estaba hacia la izquierda, tenía sábanas blancas y doradas, y la otra que estaba hacía la derecha, tenía sábanas blancas y azules muy oscuros. Una alfombra azul oscuro (como la sábana de la cama de la derecha) que cubría el piso, los muebles eran blancos con diseños azules y unos pocos dorados. A la izquierda se encontraba la puerta para el baño y a la derecha estaba la puerta para salir al balcón que daba para ver lo que había hacia la derecha del edificio como las casas y en especial el bosque.

Mi habitación estaba a la izquierda, entré y vi la gran habitación con las paredes color beige, una alfombra negra que cubría el piso y una cama enorme con sábanas rojas y blancas y también tenía una cortina de seda blanca. Los muebles eran de color blanco con unos toques de rojo y negro también. A la derecha de la habitación estaba la puerta para entrar al baño y tanto como a la izquierda y a la derecha tenía el balcón que daba para ver lo que pasaba enfrente al edificio y al costado, una gran vista a la luna.

Cuando estaba por entrar a la ducha, alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Entré —dije sin más.

—Permiso señorita —Rose entró con unas toallas —traigo esto por si necesita.

—Oh, muchas gracias —me apresuré en cargar las toallas para luego dejarlas sobre la cama.

—De nada niña. Si quieres algo sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea —sentía tanta alegría pero a la vez me molestaba un poco. Su edad, no sabía si era bueno o malo que ella se esforzara tanto para complacer a sus clientes en sus necesidades.

—No te preocupes Rosa-san —le sonreí.

—Entonces me retiro, señorita Lucy —se dio media vuelta pero antes de salir una pregunta se me vino a la mente.

—Espere un rato por favor ¿Por qué el pueblo se llama Black Full Moon ? Es algo raro... ¿La luna llena no puede ser negra?.

—No hija mía. No puede ser. Pero... las noches de luna llena... —me empecé a preocupar porque su mirada había cambiado y su piel se puso de gallina — en las noches de luna llena se dice que hay un monstruo en el bosque. Uno el cual es enorme y a veces en la intensidad de la luz de la luna la figura negra de esa criatura con alas puede verse. Esa criatura es una temible que a veces da terror a éste pueblo por el grito de algunos animales o incluso de algunas personas. Muchas veces se enviaron investigadores o magos de otros gremios para que puedan eliminar a la bestia pero jamás fue eliminada sino las personas que entraban esas noches de luna llena nunca más salían.

—¿Un dragón? —dije pero después de escuchar su relato sentí como mi piel se ponía de gallina y como un frío en mi columna vertebral subía.

—Nadie sabe. Hace mucho tiempo ya no hay dragones ¿por qué los habría ahora?. Lo único que se sabe es que esa criatura da miedo y no se sabe si puede ser o no una amenaza para el pueblo porque sólo y en el único lugar que está es en el bosque.

—Oh... Ya veo —dije sin más. No quería seguir preguntando por alguna razón en mi subconsciente me decía que debia seguir pero el escalofrío que recorría por todo mi cuerpo me superó — muchas gracias.

—Si eso es todo me retiro —y así fue como le agradecí nuevamente y Rose se retiró cerrando la puerta. Miré a Lector y a Fro que estaban sobre la cama y sólo se encojieron de hombros y me regalaron una sonrisa, hice lo mismo hacia ellos y me metí en el baño.

Luego de tomarme una relajante ducha, de pensar sobre la historia, salí al balcón un rato con una camisilla celeste y un short corto negro, descalza.

—Quizás mañana o en dos días más haya luna llena —dije inconscientemente, mirando a la luna —cuarto creciente...

—¿Cuarto creciente? —Preguntó Lector junto con Fro, sentándose sobre la madera.

—Sí. Tras la luna nueva, la parte iluminada va creciendo a lo largo de otros 14 días, hasta que se alcanza de nuevo la luna llena —me apoyé sobre la madera, observando la luna, sintiendo como la relajante briza de viento hace bailar a mis sueltos y libres pelos rubios —lo aprendí en un libro. Ya han pasado como 13 días.

—¿Tú sabes mucho, verdad Lucy-san?

—Jajaja. Quizás. Sólo me la paso leyendo. Me recuerdo que tenía una amiga en Fairy Tail... —mi mirada se volvió melancólica —Ella era mi mejor amiga pero al igual que todos ella también me lastimó con su magia y sus palabras, su nombre es Levy, Levy McGarden.

—Lucy-san... —dijeron Lector y Fro al mismo tiempo.

—Pero ya no importa —sonreí forzosamente para que no se preocupen—eso es algo del pasado. Ahora estoy volviendo a comenzar.

Lector asintió con la cabeza —¡SÍ! Sting-kun y yo te ayudaremos.

—Rogue-kun y Fro también lo harán

Les miré y en cuanto estaba asimilando las cosas que estas dos pequeñas bolas de pelo me estaban diciendo, mi mirada hacia ellos se suavizó y sé que los estaba mirando tiernamente.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —y les abracé. Por alguna razón hoy abracé más de la cuenta pero realmente agradecía eternamente habérmelos encontrado. También una vez que me haga más fuerte y esté parada frente a Sabertooth demostraré que ya no soy una maga tonta y frágil hada Demostraré y en especial a Minerva que no soy un ex hada fácil de vencer y en especial una ex hada fácil de torturar y jugar como una muñeca .

—Oye... Lu.. —Lector estaba poniendo resistencia pero luego me abrazó— Lucy...

—¡Lucy-san! —Fro me abrazó desde el primer instante fuertemente.

Una lágrima se deslizó sobre mi mejilla pasando también sobre la comisura de mis labios que formaban una sonrisa... una sonrisa verdadera.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Gracias nuevamente por los comentarios, favs. y por seguir la historia.**

**Sora Crosszeria: **MUCHAS GRACIAS JAJAJA. ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE TE HAYA GUSTA Y GOMEEEN TWT POR HABER TARDADO TANTO... BESOS Y CUÍDATE. :D PERO TE CUIDAS DE VERDAD QUE DEBES DE SABER COMO TERMINA LA HISTORIA :3 PORQUE REALMENTE POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y EL DE LOS DEMÁS CONTINUO PORQUE DE VERDAD ME HACEN FELIZ :') *SACA UN PAÑUELO Y SE SUENA LA NARIZ* ¿QUE HARÍA SIN USTEDES FAIRYMANIÁTICOS? :'D

**Rushi111 4: ** JAJAJA ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA ENCANTADO JAJA Y YA SABES CUALQUIER DUDA AL FACE :3 Y GRACIAS POR LA AMISTAD Y LA BUENA ONDA ENSERIO :') SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI.

**eliiotaku: **JAJAJA SI ESTA BIEN TAMBIÉN COMO PAREJA LA VERDAD *SE QUEDA PENSANDO* QUIZÁS LUEGO DE QUE TERMINE MIS HISTORIAS DE STINGLU EMPIEZE CON HISTORIAS DE ROLU JAJA :3 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO :3

**LucyxSting: **ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO Y NAAHH... UN PLACER ESCRIBIR... LO ESCRIBO PARA USTEDES DPS DE TODO (/*o*)/

**shiro24kuro: **ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR. PUES SI TANTOS AÑOS CON ÉL Y DE LA NADA ROGUE ES TAN TIERNO *U* ¿QUE HARÍAS SI UN AMIGO TUYO EL CUAL ESTUVISTE TANTOS AÑOS CON ÉL Y JAMÁS FUE TIERNO AHORA DE REPENTE LO ES? :D SALUDOS Y CUIDATE.

**Saya Nightray: **LA PAGA SIEMPRE ES IMPORTANTE NEE-SAN ;) JAJAJA HABLAMOS PRONTO :3 CUÍDATE MIENTRAS TANTO Y NO HAGAS ALGUNA LOCURA -.- NO SIN MI :3 *u*

**Min Kurusu: **EXACTAMENTE... LLORARÁN Y SE ARREPENTIRÁN COMO NUNCA *UN AURA OSCURA EMPIEZA A SALIR DE MI* SE INCLINARÁN ANTE ELLA Y LUEGO... :3 BUENO SE ME ACABARON LAS IDEAS *u* GRACIAS POR COMENTAR. BESOS. CUIDATE. :3

**car0o: **MUCHAS GRACIAS Y YA VERÁS :3 SE VENGARÁ DEFINITIVAMENTE .-.

**abii: **MUCHAS GRACIAS TWT Y PRONTO LA CONTI *U*

**RizelHolmes: **GRACIAS! *u*

**Ankoku No Ojou-sama**: MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPEREMOS ESO :3 BESOS. CUIDATE

**LuFFy McCormick**: Y LA VERDAD COMO QUE QUIERO HACERLO REALISTA :3 LA MEJORA DE LUCY SERÁ NOTABLE ESO TENLO POR SEGURO... BUENO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. BESOS :* *u*

**JudithCLopez: **TU NO-SE-QUE-TIENE-ESTA-HISTORIA ME HACE TAN NO-SE-QUE-PERO-TAN-FELIZ :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO :3 PRONTO LA CONTII *u*

**Guest: **GOMEEEN TWT PERO ES QUE ESTUVE OCUPADA CON EL TEMA DE TRABAJOS PRÁCTICOS... VACACIONES.. EL VIAJE Y TODO ESO :S :3 GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y POR HACERME SABER QUE ESTA ES UNA DE TUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS :D ME PONE REALMENTE FELIZ.

**yukatsu: **ESO ES LO QUE PASA SI ES QUE NO LEES LAS COSAS. POR SUERTE PARA STING LUCY ESTABA AHI PORQUE ROGUE LO VESTÍA DE MUJER COMO DE LUGAR :3 GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO C: CUIDATE

**Gigi Lee:** SI. VOLVERÁN A APARECER ELLOS DEBEN PAGAR :3 JAJA GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. BESOS. CUIDATE.

**Galdoria Graints**: MUCHAS GRACIAS *u*7 CUIDATE :3 PRONTO LA CONTII

**Guest**: JAJAJA EL NATSU BAKA ME DIO UN POCO DE RISA ASÍ DE LA NADA PERO REALMENTE EN ESTE FIC ES UN BAKA :3 :) GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO

**Sakura Hatsu: **Y PUES SÍ... SE LLEVAN BASTANTE BIEN *PIENSA EN LAS PELEAS DE STING Y LUCY INSULTÁNDOSE Y LLEGANDO EN MOMENTOS INCÓMODOS COMO EN UN CASI BESO Y COMO EN ÉSTE CAPÍTULO ELLA SOBRE ÉL* PUES SII... SUPONGO QUE SE LLEVAN BIEN JEJE GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO ! BESOS CUIDATE :3

**erza10:** MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO Y CLARO EL TIEMPITO ASI QUE TENGO LO TOMO PARA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA *u* :3 BESOS CUIDATE.

**michi99**: MUCHAS GRACIAS Y PRONTO EL CAP 4 :3

**Guest:** DE NADA.. GRACIAS A TI POR COMENTAR E IGUALMENTE AMO A STING Y A ROGUE. NO SE TÚ PERO YO LSO VIOLARÍA SI PUDIERA :3 BESOS. CUIDATE.

**Bueno con esto terminé de contestar todos sus comentarios... Y muchisimas gracias todos y como les dije o más bien escribí a algunos USTEDES son la razón por la cual escribo jaja **

**Pronto la contii *u* :D**

**Los quiero mucho **

**Cuídense :* Pero enserio se cuidan ehh -.- porque me importan gente :3 *u* soy de esas personas que se encariñan muy rápido y ustedes con sus comentarios me dan un no-se-que pero ya me encariñé :3 cualquier pregunta envienme un mensaje y respondo :) **

**Bye-bye... C-ya minna *u* *o*/**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Desclaimer:**_ Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama n.n_

**Helloo Guys !**

**Me alego de que sigan la historia y que ahora a esten apunto de leer jeje **

**Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y en especial a todos ustedes mis lectores hermosos :3**

**Bueno... chicas/os me agarró curiosidad de saber como o quienes son mis lectores :3 asi que envíenme por mensaje su facebook o msn (aunque ya no haya) . Yo les responderé y los buscaré obviamente sólo lo que estén interesados en esto. Aparte que me podrán preguntar cosas sobre la historia o bien de todas las historias :3 como Saya y Rushi111 *-* Las cuales son las mejores :3 n.n**

**Creo que eso era todo y ahora empecemos con la historia. **

**Lo Que Una Vez Amé**

**Capítulo 4****: Dragon Slayer Negro**

Eran alrededor de las 3:05 de la madrugada. Me desperté de repente y me senté jadeando pesadamente con mi cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Tragué bocanadas de aire tratando de tranquilizarme de la horrible pesadilla que acababa de tener sobre el monstruo del cual según los ciudadanos se encuentra en el bosque a un lado de la ciudad_ Black Full Moon _en la parte Este para ser exactos. Una vez que tenía mi respiración normal de nuevo, con el dorso de mi mano derecha aparté el sudor de mi frente pero al pasar mi mano me quedé viéndola, observando con nostalgia como la marca del gremio Fairy Tail color rosa ya no estaba ahí.

De repente sentí como una pequeña bola de pelo roja se movía hacia mi izquierda, dirigí mi mirada hacia Lector el cual dormía y murmuraba cosas sin sentido como: ''Sting es el mejor mago'' o cosas así. A lado de Lector se encontraba Fro que dormía plácidamente con su traje de rana. Me preguntaba si en algún momento del día se lo sacaba.

Tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a los gatos, me deslicé fuera de la cama y fui al baño. Una vez que entré cerré con mi pie la puerta tras de mi y fui directo frente al lava mano. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo y parpadeé varias veces, respiré hondo y abrí el grifo, pasé las palmas de mis manos juntas a través del agua que iba cayendo para mandar el agua a mi rostro. Estaba pensando en el sueño el cual había sido horrible, me vino la imagen de unos enormes ojos blancos entre los árboles diciéndome: ''Tu dolor terminará pronto''. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y volví a mirar mi reflejo, me sequé con la toalla a mano que estaba hacia un costado y mi cara quedo roja por la presión que había ejercido.

Salí del baño y una brisa fría que erizó mi piel pasó a través de la puerta que daba al balcón, mandé mis manos hacia los músculos de mis brazos, deslizándolas suavemente de arriba a bajo para amortiguar un poco el frío y me acerqué hacia la puerta de vidrio. Cuando llegué hacia la puerta para cerrar un mal presentimiento pasó por mi mente y al rato me estaba congelando, cerré fuertemente mis ojos y escuché un desgarrado grito.

Lector y Fro se despertaron de repente y me miraron fijamente. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir y me cambié lo más rápido que pude. me puse una mini falda (azul), una camisa sin mangas (blanca con algunos decorativos azules y dorados) que marcaba mi cintura y resaltaban un poco mis pechos, botas de combate (blancas) que llegaban hasta por debajo de mi rodilla y me recogí el pelo en una cola dejando mechones que llegaban hasta mis hombros a los costados de mi cara junto con mi flequillo. Agarré mis llaves y puse alrededor de mi cintura mi látigo. Lector, Fro y yo salimos como una rayo fuera del hotel hasta llegar a la escena donde se escuchó el grito.

Llegamos al fin después de correr como 5 cuadras hacia el Este donde... justo se encontraban los árboles que daban la entrada hacia el oscuro y tenebroso bosque. Habían un montón de personas con sus pijamas en círculo rodeando algo. No podía ver lo que se encontraba en medio y me dí cuenta de que había algunos oficiales que estaban ahí tratando de alejar a la muchedumbre el cual tapaban sus bocas por la impresión, gritaban en protesta, sollozaban y lloraban. Levanté a los dos gatos en mis hombros uno cada uno. Me acerqué, empujando ligeramente a las personas y cuando llegué al frente de ellos pude ver a un niño de unos 7 años mas o menos ensangrentado, completamente muerto y con un agujero enorme en su estómago. Tapé mi boca dejando ir un grito ahogado. Lector y Fro miraron impresionados la escena y yo estaba apunto de dejar mis lágrimas caer sintiendo náuseas en mi estómago y sudando frío.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Quién pudo hacer esto? —pregunté alterada a una señora que se tapaba con sus manos su boca y su nariz que se notaba roja, con ojos hinchados y lágrimas cayendo de ellos.

—Él sólo salió ésta tarde a divertirse en el bosque —dijo con pena por el niño y luego rompió en llanto dejando de hablar. De repente escuché también los gritos de los padres del niño, el padre siendo agarrado por algunos oficiales protestando por la poca seguridad que hay en la ciudad y a la madre llorando por ver a su hijo muerto.

Me di cuenta de que la señora no iba a poder contestar mis preguntas, pasé una mano sobre su espalda como consuelo, miré de nuevo al niño y fruncí el ceño. Cualquiera que haya echo eso debía pagar por ello. De alguna manera me llegaba en el fondo de mi corazón el dolor de los padres del niño. La memoria de mis padres vinieron a mi e hice un esfuerzo para que las lágrimas que querían salir no salieran.

—Mira, Lucy-san. Ése debe ser el alcalde de la ciudad —me dijo Fro apuntando a un hombre de unos 45 años aproximadamente, alto, un poco sobre pasado de peso, ojos azules, con canas y un bigote. El sujeto se encontraba hablando con algunos oficiales y firmando unos papeles.

—Vamos —dije y los dos gatos que asintieron. Una vez de que el alcalde terminó de firmar y terminar su conversación me acerqué hacia él.

—Es una pena lo que acaba de pasar —me dijo bajando la mirada.

—¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?

—La historia que relatan los padres es que el muchacho ésta tarde fue a jugar con unos amigos hacia el bosque, claro que los chicos sabían que el bosque era peligroso pero las peores cosas como ésta pasan cuando es de noche. Al parecer los amigos pudieron salir antes de que oscurezca pero jamás se dieron cuenta de que uno de ellos faltaba, cada uno fue a su casa excepto él —señaló al niño ya fallecido— Él aparentemente se perdió cuando volvía a su casa. Los amigos de él dicen que él estaba emocionado y que por esa razón cuando estaban jugando ''Las Escondidas'' se tropezó contra una raíz de un árbol y se raspó la rodilla, el niño había dicho que iba junto a su mamá para que le cure la herida que sangraba y que los iba a estar esperando afuera para ir a dormir a la casa de uno de los chicos para jugar.

—¿Se sabe quién fue él culpable? —hice la siguiente pregunta.

El alcalde respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos —se dice que hay un monstruo, una bestia dentro de éste bosque —abrió sus ojos azules mirándome fijamente— No dudo tampoco que lo haya al ver el terrible agujero que le causó en el estómago al niño. Por las noches de luna llena se puede ver su figura, una bestia con alas enormes. La bestia no ataca por el día y tampoco pasa hacia la ciudad gracias a Dios, pero por las noches si estás en ése bosque no importa la hora, no saldrás vivo antes del amanecer, es como su territorio —lo dijo en un tono que envió escalofríos por mi columna. Escuché a Lector tragar duro y sentí como Fro temblaba.

—¿Y qué se hará al respecto? Digo... ¿Hay algún plan que tengas en mente para evitar que las personas pasen?

—Mañana al mediodía será comunicado a todos los que vengan y estén en ésta ciudad que no deben entrar por ninguna circunstancia al bosque. Hace unos minutos he firmado para que envíen peticiones de ayuda para todos los gremios de Fiore.

—Yo soy una maga —dije enseguida— mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, puedo ocuparme temporalmente y si veo la posibilidad de terminar éste problema lo terminaré cueste lo que cueste —dije con determinación.

Vi la vacilación en los ojos del alcalde y mi determinación estaba a segundos de caer— ¿ A qué gremio perteneces? —preguntó él. Bajé la mirada a mi mano derecha y mis ojos se fijaron en los ojos de alcalde.

—Era miembro de Fairy Tail —dije sin más.

—Y futura miembro de Sabertooth —dijo Lector animándome.

—¡Sí! —dijo Fro. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

El alcalde miró por un rato y luego suspiró— Supongo que no sería muy ético preguntar porque ya no estás en uno de los mejores gremios de Fiore pero supongo que podría darte el trabajo mientras esperamos a que algún gremio responda la solicitud.

—Deja esto a Sabertooth, viejo —dijo Sting apareciendo detrás mío junto con Rogue que asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Cuento con ustedes... Mi nombre es Roberto, cualquier sugerencia pueden verme en mi oficina. Está en el centro de la cuidad —explicó.

—Esta bien, empezaremos mañana por la mañana —dijo Rogue sin ninguna emoción.

—¡Bien! —dijeron Lector y Sting ansiosos por empezar.

—Bueno, los veo mañana magos de Sabertooth estoy agradecido porque se hayan tomado la molestia de ocuparse de esto, por ayudar a mi gente —Luego de eso, un joven llamó al alcalde diciendo que debía ir a descansar para que mañana empiece temprano su trabajo. Nos despedimos de él y nos quedamos los cinco ahí, viendo como el cuerpo del niño era llevado junto con la familia atrás de él.

—Es triste —solté.

Sting y Rogue me miraron y asintieron en compresión. Lector y Fro agacharon sus cabezas.

—Eso fue horrible. Fro piensa que esto no se debe repetir.

—Bueno. Mañana por la mañana nos ocuparemos del tema —dijo Sting con energía— le romperemos el trasero a esa bestia y llevaremos con honor de nuevo el nombre de Sabertooth.

—¡Sí! —dijeron los otros. Hasta Rogue lo dijo en un susurro.

—¿Lucy? —preguntaron Sting, Lector y Fro.

—Uhmm... No se como decirlo... Yo... —dije con incomodidad y luego de un momento forcé una sonrisa— Claro. Supongo —pude sentir como me apuñalaba a mi misma en el corazón, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Y un tinte de vergüenza aparecía en mis mejillas.

—Entonces. Vayámonos a descansar —dijo Rogue para irse con Fro y Lector atrás de él. Sting se quedó mirándome, agaché mi cabeza mirando al suelo. Pude saber que él frunció el ceño. Al rato sentí sus manos agarrándome mis hombros.

—¡Lucy! —LLamó.

—¿Qué-qué sucede? —pregunté tartamudeando por la cercanía de los dos. Traté de articular bien las palabras que estaba por decir pero esos ojos azules... en ellos podía sentir como me perdía. Me puse roja ante el pensamiento y traté de apartar a Sting pero éste no se soltaba. Seguía mirándome a los ojos intensamente y aparté mi mirada de él.

—Mírame —fue lo siguiente que dijo. Por un momento lo miré de nuevo a sus ojos y luego agaché mi cabeza por la pena que sentía. Sentí como agarró con su dedo mi barbilla y la levantó. Nuestra miradas se chocaron de nuevo. Sentía como mi corazón latía a mil kilómetros por hora y rezaba porque él con sus poderes de dragon slayer no se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ? —dije como si no me importaba lo que él estuviera haciendo. Pero la verdad era que estaba demasiado nerviosa. Diciendo la verdad al sentir su toque de su dedo alzando mi barbilla sentí un cosquilleo.

—Si te sientes incómoda sólo dilo pero me molestan las personas que tratan de ocultar todo bajo una sonrisa —lo dijo así, sin más, mirándome fijo a los ojos. Miré sorprendida. Movió sus manos a mi hombro —No lo hagas de nuevo.

¿Cómo quería que no lo haga? ¿Tan sólo cómo? ¿Cómo esperaba que no hiciera otra cosa al saber que sus miradas estaban en mi?. Y como si fuera que él pudo leer mi mente dijo:

—Nadie te obliga. Nosotros no somos Natsu-san o Gajeel-san o cualquiera de tu antiguo gremio. Solo te digo que se fuerte ante tus enemigos...

—Pero no finjas extrema fortaleza ante tus compañeros —terminó Rogue viniendo de vuelta.

—Es cierto Lucy-san —dijo Lector con el pulgar (o bueno pata, como sea) hacia arriba.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos Lucy-chan —dijo Fro.

—Nosotros no te traicionaremos como ellos —dijo de nuevo Sting con un sonrisa y apartándose. Poniéndose correctamente y con las manos en el bolsillo.

Asentí con la cabeza y una sonrisa verdadera se formó. Después de todo Sabertooth no podría ser tan malo. Aunque fuera el gremio que más compite contra Fairy Tail. Me fui con el enemigo de Fairy Tail. Estoy con ellos, y siento en el muy fondo de mi corazón que ellos no harán lo mismo que hizo mi anterior hermandad.

—Ahora... No te traicionaremos aunque seas un pequeño pollito indefenso —Sting se burló de nuevo. Una vena apareció en mi frente. Gotas se le resbalaron a Lector, Fro y a Rogue. Sabían que hasta el hotel no dejaríamos de discutir.

* * *

Sentí dos patas por mis cachetes, hizo un gesto desagrado y me acurruqué como un bebé, Luego los golpes de las patas se hacían un poco más fuerte lo cual respondí con un pequeño gruñido.

—Cinco minutos más —dije entre sueño.

—No podemos Lucy-chan. Lector-kun, Sting-kun y Rogue-kun te están esperando abajo. Sting y Lector-kun están impacientes.

—Hmm —gruñí— ¿qué hora es? —dije abriendo apenas un ojo para ver borrosamente a Fro frente a mi.

—Son las 9 —dijo como si nada.

Me levanté sobresaltada. ¿cómo pude dormir tanto?. Me preparé rápidamente. Me cepillé los dientes y me arreglé mi pelo en un trenza pegada con finos mechones a los costados de mi rostro. Me puse un camisilla blanca, un mini short dorado y botas de combates blancas. Agarré mis cosas de combate y me fui corriendo y teniendo entre mis brazos a un Fro que con el viento sus brazos volaban hacia un costado de mi cuerpo como si fuera hoja.

—Esto es genial —comentó a penas mientras yo bajaba rápidamente los escalones. Ya veía venir los molestos comentarios de Sting pero lo que más me preocupaba era hacerle esperar a Rogue. Me recuerdo que una vez Fro me dijo que nunca lo haga esperar. Me imaginé de inmediato a Erza, imaginarme a Erza como un demonio hizo que imaginara a Rogue como bueno... tragué saliva al instante y un miedo se apoderó de mi. Mi frente estaba completamente azul y bueno, aceleré mi marcha para encontrarme con los demás.

LLegué agitada, jadeando. Puse mi manos sobre mis rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sting, Lector y Rogue estaban frente a mi y a nuestra derecha se encontraba la puerta de salida. Sting empezó burlándose. Fro dijo que dio gusto el pequeño paseo. Y Rogue emanaba una aura oscura.

—P-perdón, Chicos —dije entre jadeos.

Sting rió— ¿Qué te pasó Rubia alguien te tiro agua o ya empiezas a sudar antes del verdadero trabajo? —envié una mirada mortal a él lo que hizo que su sonrisa se agrande. ¡Ash!, odiaba esa estúpida sonrisa de arrogancia que tenía.

—Vayámonos ya —dijo Rogue mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Intercambiamos miradas mortales con Sting y seguimos a Rogue.

Había pasado un buen tiempo de pura caminata. En ocasiones, cada tanto, veía por detrás de mi hombro. Sentía que alguien nos seguía pero no sabía quién era. En el camino Lector, Sting y Rogue estaban al frente, atrás estábamos Fro y yo. Caminábamos en busca de alguna criatura pero no encontrábamos nada, sólo estaban los pájaros que cantaban, los animales, etc... Como todo un bosque normal, no había nada raro en éste. La luz del sol se filtraba por las hojas creando las resolanas. Los árboles eran grandes y parecían bastantes resistentes. No comprendo, si decían que era una bestia la cual debía de ser enorme y lo digo a aparte de que tiene alas sería bastante fácil encontrarlo pero no estaba por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde estaba?.

Un crujido escuché entre las ramas que estaban a mi derecha. Mis dos manos puse encima de mi llavero y me quedé ahí observando cuidadosamente mi derecha.

—¿Qué sucede Lucy-san? —dijo Fro a cinco pasos de mi. Miré hacia Fro y luego miré a Sting y a Rogue parecía que ellos no se dieron cuenta. Me relajé un poco suspirando lentamente.

—No es nada. Debe ser sólo mi imaginación —dije. Dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Fro, Sting comentó:

—Ya sabía que estabas loca.

—¡Cállate!

En ese momento se escuchó un rugido y vimos que las aves volaron hacia la izquierda, huyendo de aquél sonido.

—¡Ves lo que ocasionas! —Dijo Sting con su sonrisa burlona.

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—Sí lo hiciste —dijo tranquila y juguetonamente.

—¡Que no! —me estaba poniendo histérica.

—Que si.

Iba a responder hasta que vi que algo enorme se estaba parando o bien poniéndose de pie. Al momento me acordé de aquél rugido. Lo había escuchado en algún lugar... Pero no recordaba. Sting y Rogue se pusieron en posiciones de ataque. Actué rápidamente sacando la llave de virgo cuando algo, una sombra negra, se estaba moviendo a toda velocidad hacia mi derecha. Lastimosamente no fui capaz de hacer el encantamiento para abrir la puerta de la sirvienta y me golpeó en el estómago. Caí frente a Sting y a Rogue que estaban atentos a la bestia. Miré a ellos y ellos parecieron no notar que había alguien más.

—¿¡Qué haces rubia!?

—¿¡Lucy!? —gritaron Lector y Rogue.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Estaba en el mismo lugar de hace un minuto parada y sin ningún rasguño. ¿Cómo si fuera que nadie me había echo nada?.

—¡Tu enemigo está a tu izquierda! —me gritó Sting.

—¡No! —dije de repente. No entendía lo que pasaba pero algo no andaba bien en esto. Se supone que la bestía solo ataca por la noche.

—¡Lucy! ¡Deja tu locura para otro momento! —volvió a decir Sting.

—¡Que no ! —dije de nuevo y la bestia volvió a rugir. Su rugido hizo erizar mi piel y mandó escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, saqué la llave de Tauro, scorpio y la de Leo— ¡Puerta del Toro Dorado! ¡Ábrete!. ¡Puerta del Escorpión! ¡Ábrete!. ¡Puerta del León! ¡Ábrete! —tres puertas doradas se abrieron dejando ver a los tres espiritus ansiosos — ¡Taurus! ¡Scorpio! ¡Leo!

—¡Muuu. Cuidaré de tu cuerpo Lucy-chan!

—¡Bien! ¡Aquí vamos!

—Princesa ¿quieres salir esta noche?

—No.. —hice una pausa— ¡Chicos! —saqué mi látigo convirtiéndolo en Fleuve D'étoiles— ¡Hagámoslo!

—¡Lucy! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —gritó de nuevo Sting.

—¡Lucy-san! —gritaron Lector y Fro.

Cerré mis ojos y me uní a la naturaleza como el entrenamiento para hacer que mi almacén de energía se haga más grande. No me importaba mucho si había un monstruo enorme. Tenía miedo pero eso que estaba ahí no podía ser real. De pronto me di cuenta.

—¡Taurus, Scopio! ¡A la izquierda! —grité. Apenas dije eso y los dos estaban haciendo un ataque combinado.

—¡Mooo!

—¡Con estilo!

Taurus derribó con su arma más la arena los árboles y yo enseguida mandé mi látigo hacia adelante. ¡Lo tenía! —¡Loke!

—¡Sí! ¡Lucy! —Loke sonrió e hizo un Regulus impact hacia donde estaba mi látigo. Tan pronto como se pudo se escuchó el ''Argh'' de una persona.

Sting y Rogue se alarmaron y el cuerpo de la persona se vio impactada contra un árbol. De pronto Sting y Rogue empezaron.

—¡Rugido del Dragón Blanco! / ¡Rugido del Dragón de las Sombras!

Luego del impacto la persona cayó completamente inconsciente. El monstruo había desaparecido en una nube de humo negra. Hice que mis espíritus volvieran sin antes darles las gracias. Lector y Fro se acercaron al cuerpo y dieron la señal de que sí estaba completamente inconsciente pero que aún vivía. Sting agarró al hombre y nos fuimos hacia la ciudad de vuelta.

—Esto fue demasiado fácil.

—Sí

—Lucy-san se ha vuelto fuerte —Dijo Fro. Me pusé roja ante el comentario y Lector rió, Rogue asintió y Sting volteó la cabeza para mirarme y sonreírme de una manera en la que mi cara estaba como el pelo de Erza

—No fue para tanto —dije avergonzada.

—¿¡Como que no!? Gracias a ti pudimos encontrar al culpable

—Aunque se me hace raro de que no había ningún olor, ningún ruido o algo que nosotros debíamos ver —comentó Rogue mirando al tipo del cual Sting lo llevaba arrastrándolo en la tierra— ¿Quién es ese sujeto? —susurró.

Sting frunció el ceño— Es raro pero ¿a quién le importa?. Lo importante es que ya lo atrapamos

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de él, Lucy-san? —preguntó Fro.

—Uhm.. No lo sé... —dudé un poco en mi contestar porque él era como una persona normal. ¿Cómo dos Dragon Slayers no pudieron notarle?.

Mientras ibamos de regreso, Sting y Lector hablaban con Rogue y Fro, claro que Rogue no contestaba mucho. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos. Enserio ¿Él sería capaz de tener un alma tan podrida para matar a un niño de 7 años de esa manera? ¿Por qué de día? ¿No era acaso que los ataques ocurrían por la noche? ¿Él siempre ve como está la luna para hacer una proyección o lo que sea que hizo para mandar a una bestia hacia la luna mostrando su figura? ¿Qué es su magia? Muchas otras preguntas rondaron por mi cabeza. Ninguna encajaba. ¿Qué quería éste sujeto?.

LLevamos al chico junto al alcalde donde él mandó al culpable junto a los oficiales para encarcelarle mientras venían los otros oficiales para mandarle a la prisión para magos (ya saben donde estaba Jellal, Ángel, Cobra, etc... ) y nos dio como recompesa 700.000 jewels. Nunca pude ser más feliz, repartimos entre los tres la recompesa.

Pasamos la tarde entrenando con Sting en un claro. Mi entrenamiento con Sting fue devastador ya que no tenía mi mente conmigo.

—¿Qué pasa Sting?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Estás como en otro mundo?

—¿Igual que tú? —dijo y sonrió de medio lado

—¿Qué? —me sonrojé— N-no, yo estoy aquí practicando contigo.

—Seguro —dijo él— Estás pensando en Natsu-san seguro —sosteniendo su sonrisa.

—¡No! ¡Todos menos en él! —apreté mis puños.

—Me alegro de oír eso —dijo y sonrío mostrando sus colmillos— porque me romperías el corazón —susurró acercándose a mi.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —dije con mi cara completamente roja.

—¿Ahora no escuchas? —hubo un momento de silencio y cuando estaba a punto de reprochar, dijo: Te has vuelto más fuerte, Lucy.

—¿Qué esperabas? —dije retrocediendo a medida que él avanzaba hacia mí y con una sonrisa arrogante igual que él.

—La verdad mucho menos pero debo admitir que me sorprendiste— No pude retroceder estaba bloqueada por un árbol detrás mío y Sting estaba frente a mi a centímetros. Miré esos ojos azules profundos y me agarró con sus manos mis brazos.

—¿Qu-qué haces? —traté de sonar fuerte pero obviamente fallé. Me estaba derritiendo como un cubo de hielo expuesto a un fuerte sol. Luego con su mano izquierda sobre mi brazo izquierdo movió suavemente hacia abajo, sentí un dolor agudo pero su toque era suave y eléctrico.

—Pero para la próxima trata de no tener daños —Observé la parte donde estaba la mano izquierda y vi una herida la cual sangraba como si fuera que alguien me cortó con un cuchillo. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa herida porque estoy segura de que él hombre cuando me atacó, bueno si de verdad me atacó, solo me dio un golpe en el estómago, no tenía nada afilado con él.

—Yo...—dudé— no sé como me hice eso —dije mirando la herida extrañada

Sting frunció el ceño— Pero ya se me sanará —dije y sonreí. Sting suspiró y cerró sus ojos de nuevo para luego abrirlos. Nos miramos por un rato y traté de apartarlo de nuevo. Esos ojos hacían que te pierdas pero como su mirada era compasiva y honesta también había un toque de malicia en ellos, obsesión, sufrimiento y la atracción que sentía hacia ellos hacían que yo como el cubito de hielo esté luchando por seguir en mi forma sólida.

—Pareces nerviosa —sonrió.

—No lo estoy —pero mi voz decía otra cosa.

—¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?

—¿Tú? ¿Nerviosa a mi? Por favor ni a una mosca pones nerviosa —pero era mentira. No sé como lograba estar de pie siendo que mis piernas temblaban.

—¿Por qué tu mirada y el sonido de tu voz dicen otra cosa? —deslizó su dedo de mi brazo hasta mi clavícula suavemente, dándome cosquilleo y haciendo que mi piel erizará ante el contacto— ¿Por qué tiemblas?

—Ellos no dicen otra cosa y no tiemblo —traté de que mi voz sonara firme— tú te estás imaginando cosas —salió firme.

—¿Segura? —Sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta, sus colmillos, sus dientes completamente blancos. -No debo caer- me dije a mi misma.

—Segura

—Bien —Se alejó— Vamos Rogue y los otros nos deben estar esperando.

—Sí —Asentí con la cabeza y fuimos peleando con Rogue y los exceeds.

Llegamos al anochecer. Cenamos y agradecí por la comida. Fui primera a la habitación, ya luego vendrán Lector y Fro mientras esté sola podía pensar en unas cuantas cosas. Salí al balcón y en fresco aire sopló. El rocio de flores llegaba hasta a mí y era un precioso aroma, cerré mis ojos y me relajé sintiendo en viento que hacia volar algunos pelos rubios.

Pasé mis manos por mi brazo hasta que recordé la herida cuando volví a sentir el dolor agudo. ¿Cómo me había hecho eso?, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente pero ninguna encajaba. Miré a la luna y como pude ver ya lo sabía, era noche de luna llena. Me sumergí de nuevo en mis pensamientos. ¿Ésto enserio había acabado?. No lo creo, bajé mi vista y miré al bosque, había algo que no encajaba. De pronto vi como las aves volaban huyendo de algo. No dude, no tenía miedo... no en ese momento. Agarré mis cosas y me fui hacia el bosque, no iba a estar en paz conmigo misma, debía asegurarme de que ya no haya nada que pudiera asesinar a otra persona.

Estaba frente al bosque, no me había encontrado con Sting o con Rogue ni tampoco con ninguno de los exceeds. Seguro se quedaron hablando luego de comer. Tragué duro, y caminé hacia el bosque, el viento era frío, mis piernas temblaban.

Había estado recorriendo como unos 45 minutos alrededor del bosque pero no había encontrado nada. Apenas y me iluminaba la luz de la luna. Luego de un momento escuché que algo cayó en una especie de agua, fui hacia donde escuché el ruido, todo estaba muy silencioso. Luego de unos momentos llegué a un lago, era precioso, las luciérnagas estaban sobre el y los grillos empezaron a hacer soniditos. Busqué algo, alguien que pudiera ocasionar el ruido, seguro era un animal. Pero los grillos hicieron silencio, las luciérnagas se fueron, un violento y frío viento sopló, los animales se alborotaron, todos se alborotaron, mis piernas...no, todo yo, empecé a temblar, de entre lo árboles a mi izquierda vi dos ojos blancos y brillantes.

—¿¡Qué eres!? —estaba temblando sin parar pero con agallas moví mis manos hacia mi llavero. —¿¡Muéstrate!?

La bestia salió, toda su parte superior del cuerpo, está cubierto de escamas negras y redondas, que a su vez están decoradas por escamas con forma en espiral, de color azul. Su parte inferior del cuerpo, específicamente su vientre, la cola interna y las piernas, es de color gris, y parece ser bastante suave. Posee una cabeza roma y redondeada con cuatro cuernos grandes y alargados que se extienden hacia atrás. Me quedé sin aire. Mis pulmones me apretaban.

—Acnologia...—susurré

El dragón me estaba mirando fijamente, pensé que iba a hablarme pero jamás lo hizo, esperé algún ataque, algún rugido jamás lo hizo.

—¡Sólo hazlo! —grité a el.

—Los humanos son patéticos —dijo él con una voz que mandó escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Miré sorprendida, pensaba que no podía hablar.

—¿Puedes..?

—Claro, niña tonta.

—¿Por qué no me matas?

—Tentativo...

—¿Qué esperas?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —fruncí el ceño luego de su pregunta.

—¿¡Cómo que por qué!? —le grité y el hizo un gruñido pero no hice caso— ¡mataste a un niño inocente ayer! ¡Estás aterrorizando a todas las personas de éste pueblo! ¡Vine para ayudarles! No me tragaba el cuento de que solo una persona fuera tan cruel para hacer eso.

—Oh... Jerry.. —dijo con pereza— el solo fue un esclavo. El niño merecía morir, todos los que se acercaron merecían morir... hasta tú.

—¿Esclavo?

—Mandé a que maté a cualquiera que se acercara a este lago.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué debo darle explicaciones a una estúpida chica como tú?

—Porque es tu territorio, ¿no? —sonreí de medio lado cuando no me respondió. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Una vez había leído un libro sobre dragones para ayudar a Natsu a buscar a Igneel, encontré la información de que ellos son territoriales.

—Bien...

—No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué gastaría mi tiempo hablando con un humano como tú?

—¿Zeref, es tu dragon Slayer?

—¿Ese estúpido ser humano? No por favor. No tengo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me matas? —Acnologia me miró por un momento y luego miró al agua.

—Estoy en los lugares donde malos pensamientos se encuentran —explicó— la ciudad esta llena de ellos —hizo una pausa— el niño estaba pasando por la típica fase ''el divorcio de sus padres''. Usé a Jerry, sí, porque éste es mi territorio y su mente era tan débil para ser usada como una marioneta, como esperaba de un humano.

—¿Qué no fuiste un humano una vez? ¿Por qué no me respondes a la pregunta anterior? No creo que el gran rey dragón que sin duda es el enemigo de todos los seres humanos. Un dragón al que no le interesa ni comunicarse con ellos, pues los considera insectos, esté hablando conmigo —gruñó de nuevo.

—Pasaste por mucho dolor niña. Sí, fui humano y la verdad puedo decir que ésta vida es mejor.

—¿Cómo sabes por cuánto pasé?

—Tu madre murió, a tu padre lo odiabas porque no te trataba como una hija, olvidándose de tu cumpleaños hasta que al final descubriste que él si te amaba, Michelle era tu muñeca la cual crees que por tener esa muñeca sientes que ella está en ella y que te está viendo. Error, ella fue junto a tus padres los cuales te están cuidando como ángeles guardianes —el miró por detrás mío y luego volvió a mirarme— estabas con el gremio al cual ataqué en la isla, Fairy Tail. Fuiste ignorada, humillada, abandonada, te echaron a patadas porque eres débil —fruncí el ceño— la persona a la cual amabas te reemplazó con otra persona de la noche al día golpeándote luego con fuego. La que considerabas tu hermana mayor, la amabas, la veías como tu gran admiración, te cortó millones de veces con sus miles de espadas, tu hermano te congeló con sus fríos hielos, y tu mejor amiga junto con su querido amado te golpearon con hierro puro y todos los otros miembros también te lastimaron. Así como hasta que te decepcionaste de tu maestro porque no pudo decir nada a ellos, te querías quedar, llorabas, sangrabas pero tu orgullo era más grande y decidiste salir, hacerte más fuerte. La verdad ni siquiera te dolió el daño físico, sino el interno, tu alma quedo destrozada, la confianza perdida, tu familia rota en mil pedazos, tu... una muñeca china... echa pedazos.

Abrí mis ojos como una antes —¿cómo sabes todo eso? —empecé a jadear, mi pecho me apretaba, sudaba como loca, las palmas de mis manos estaba segura que si me atajaba de algo me resbalaría. Pensé por un momento. exhale profundamente y medité, Ancologia me miraba y sé que quizás no viviría para ello. Abrí mis ojos con determinación mirando los de él.

—¿Podrías ayudarme?... ¿Podrías... enseñarme magia del... dragon slayer negro?

Acnologia soltó una carcajada —primero debes mostrarme tu valentía, chica.

**_''Una Decepción De Quien Amas Es Mas Dolorosa Que Mil Espadas''_**

* * *

**Woooah. Hasta aquí llegué**

**Jajaja espero que les haya gustado**

**Respondería a los comentarios pero es que al escribir me cansé y así... :3 Perdón**

**Bueno nos leeremos pronto, besos, cuídense :D**

**Bye-bye n.n**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Desclaimer:**_ Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama n.n_

**Hola chicos!**

**Lo siento por hacerles esperar, exámenes ya saben -.-'' mamás ya saben siempre diciendote que estudies. **

**Bien en fin, aquí les traje el sgte. capítulo, espero que lo disfruten n.n **

**Lo Que Una Vez Amé**

**Capítulo 5: Nueva Dragon Slayer**

**Capítulo anterior:**

Pensé por un momento, Ancologia me miraba y sé que quizás no viviría para ello.

—¿Podrías ayudarme?... ¿Podrías... enseñarme magia del... dragon slayer negro?

Acnologia soltó una carcajada —primero debes mostrarme tu valentía, chica.

* * *

**Presente**

—Y estoy dispuesta a ello —pero mi voz no era convincente, temblaba como un pollito que le acababan de tirar agua helada, el poder de Acnologia lo podía sentir. Era increíblemente imenso.

—Mmm... —dijo como analizando la situación— bien —habló— debes contestarme algo para después pasar a tu sufrimiento

—Dilo —dije tratando de no parecer emocionada y también asustada por ''sufrimiento'', podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón cada vez más rápido.

—¿Para que quieres que te enseñe?

Me quedé muda un momento, estaba pensando en lo que iba a decir. Abrí mi boca y luego la cerré tontamente, ni una palabra salía, sentía como las palabras no querían salir. Recordar el ¿por qué...? dolía bastante y que el propio dragón que está enfrente mío, me preguntara eso luego de ya saber todo mi pasado. ¿No era obvio?. ¡Quería hacerme más fuerte!. Quería demostrar que no era el reemplazo de alguien, que no era una princesa en apuros, que no era débil, que ya no necesitaba a nadie para protegerme. Quería cambiar mi vida, la Lucy Heartfilia que Natsu, Erza y los otros miembros de Fairy Tail ya no era la misma. Que si la próxima vez que me quieran lastimar ellos saldrán más lastimados, lastimar sin sentir pena. Ellos jugaron conmigo ¿no?

—Yo...

—¿Quieres venganza o es sólo para mostrarle que ya no eres la misma niña a la que echaron destruyendo todos sus sueños o un futuro feliz?

Apreté mis puños, estaba sintiendo como las lágrimas querían salir pero de alguna forma las retuve, no las dejaría escapar. Fairy Tail ya no merecía ni mis las lágrimas.

—Los dos —dije en fin con un suspiro pesado.

—Bien. Tienes diez minutos para pensar en tu jugada. Estaré esperando y recuerda no te dejaré vivir sino haces nada —Acnologia estiró cada parte de su cuerpo, voló hacia la luna, y, en fin dio un rugido que nunca antes había escuchado ni si quiera en la isla Terou. Miré como descendía lentamente y quedó sobre la altura de un árbol de pino con sus enormes alas, en un momento a otro sin decir nada, incrementó energía mirándome fijamente.

Sentí mis rodillas temblar pero aguantaba, aunque procuraba con todas mis fuerzas para seguir de pie. Acnología rió, al momento vi como abrió su boca y una luz del color de sus manchas incluso mucho más claro estaba formándose. Empecé a correr hacia la izquierda pero sabía que era inútil...

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza ''Piensa, piensa, piensa'' me decía repititivamente a mi misma. Abrí mis ojos.L a adrenalina era tanta, agarré una llave y mi Fleuve d'étoiles. Usé mi látigo para mandar hacia adelante y usarla como una soga entre los árboles. Nunca lo había hecho, nunca me sentí así. Podría morir en cualquier momento.

Acnologia soltó su rugido y me miró, me pareció que sonrió un poco y luego escuché el impacto ocasionado atrás de mi. Me paré sobre la rama de un árbol. Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo junto con Acnologia. El rió y mi piel se erizó, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos que estaban completamente abiertos, me quedé ahí completamente congelada, el aliento apenas salía. Había un enorme agujero en la tierra y desesperación es lo único que podía sentir.

—¿C-cómo?

—¿Creías que te mentía sobre lo de no dejarte vivir? —dijo con burla en su voz — todavía no termino.

Acnologia aumentó su poder. La gravedad subió, me sentí pesada y me resbalé del árbol, cayendo más rápido de lo normal.

—¡Puerta del Carnero! ¡Ábrete! —Grité con la llave en mi mano estirando hacia atrás. Luego apareció Aries por debajo de mi antes de tocar el suelo — ¡Aries! —terminé.

—¡Sumimasen! —dijo ella luego de crear lana para aventar mi caída.

Le agradecí a Aries y se retiró. Aún estaba pesada pero luego me volví a sentir normal.

—¡Puerta del Arquero! ¡Ábrete!. ¡Puera de Escorpión! ¡Ábrete!. ¡Sagitario! ¡Scorpio! —Acnologia miró confundido y luego sonreí— mi turno —lo dije aunque temblaba, pero la confianza en mí aumentaba, sabía que era un dragón a lo que me enfrentaba pero no podré hacerle frente a Fairy Tail si no me propongo a superar lo que está enfrente mío. Las batallas que me quedan son muchas, no voy a morir, debo seguir viva. Quiero vivir para demostrar que ya no soy esa Lucy. La Lucy Heartfilia, la princesa en apuros de Fairy Tail.

—Muéstrame humana —fue todo lo que dijo Acnologia. Asentí.

—Moshi moshi.

—Vamos hacerlo, yeah.

—¡Sí! —asentí nuevamente con una sonrisa confiada. Acnologia no hacía nada, solo miraba con atención — ¡Scorpio! —me dí cuenta de que quería saber cuanto potencial tenía yo.

—¡Sí! —Scorpio hizo una nube por no decirlo de otra manera de arena, dirigíendose hacia los ojos de Acnologia a una velocidad increíble, dejándole ciego por un momento al dragón frente a mi. También obvio, Acnologia, no hacía ni un esfuerzo en defenderse pero pude notar que lo irritó un poco. Agarré mi Fleuve d'étoiles y me volví a deslizar entre una de las ramas de los árboles mientras daba la orden a Scorpio y a Sagitario para que den un ataque juntos. Susurré una puerta más.

Scorpio se encontraba lanzando un cañón de arena y Sagitario tensaba el arco con tres flechas iluminadas con un color dorado, que resaltaba aun más con la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando el cañón de arena de Scorpio estaba a una distancia que a Sagitario le pareció bien, tiró las tres flechas. Mis ojos se abrieron. ¿En qué momento eran tan fuertes?. El cañón de arena y las flechas formaron una especie de Unison Raid. Con las flechas en el centro, brillando y los granos de arena alrededor de ellas se dividieron, dos flechas salieron de la arena dejando a una. Acnologia se movía un poco por el anterior ataque de Scorpio a los ojos. Las flechas junto con la arena impactaron en él. La primera flecha impactó en la cabeza de Acnología, gruñó, también se impactó con un fuerte golpe por parte de la arena de Scorpio y con otra oleada de arena en sus ojos. Las otras dos flechas se clavaron en cada ala pero la arena siguió adelante dividiéndose también, una parte con la primera flecha y la otra directo al pecho.

—¡Gemini! —Gemini, la llave que había susurrado, se puso frente mío, transformándose en mi. Nos tomamos de la mano, presté mi energía a mi espíritu— ¡Podemos hacerlo! —y con habilidad en la rama del árbol empezamos el encantamiento al uníso.

**_''Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos..._**  
**_Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,_**  
**_Hazte conocer a mí _**  
**_Oh Tetrabiblos... _**  
**_Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas..._**  
**_Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola _**  
**_Oh ochenta y ocho signos... _**  
**_Brillen!_**

**_URANO METRIA!''_**

Dos Uranos Metrías fueron lanzados a Acnología. Uno por parte de Gemini completamente de su poder sumado con el mío y luego el mío propio. Los dos dijimos el hechizo por separado pero al mismo tiempo. Todo se lleno de estrellas y muchas esferas de luz se estaban reuniéndose alrededor de Acnologia. Las luces se convergen, con tremenda fuerza, golpearon al dragón.

Las puertas se cerraron y no pude equilibrarme. Caí, pero caí sobre algo suave. Acnologia estaba ahí, mirándome con una media sonrisa y su ala debajo de mí. Los dos estábamos en el suelo. Él asintió y yo no pude evitar sonreír antes de caer dormida. Acnologia no se había defendido pero su primer ataque iba enserio, si me alcanzaba, probablemente ya no estaría aquí. Él quería saber cuánto podía hacer. No debió ser mucho para él, supongo que hasta apenas habrá sentido el dolor... Aunque jamás había atacado con ciento setenta y seis estrellas, dos Uranos Metrías. Con éste pensamiento finalmente caí dormida.

* * *

Me desperté cuando el sol iluminó mi cara, hice una mueca de disgusto pero me apoyé sobre mis brazos. Estaba sobre la tierra en medio del bosque con un agujero enorme a lado mío. Recordé lo que pasó la noche anterior y miré a todos lados en busca de Acnologia. El no se encontraba, me preguntaba a donde había ido pero debía llegar antes de Sting y Rogue piensen que algo me sucedió.

Cuando me levanté, pude ver las tres flechas de Sagitario que habían brillado, estaban destrozadas. Agarré una de ellas y sentí un gran poder mágico.

—Es por qué tú te hiciste más fuerte, hime-sama —dijo Virgo sobresaltándome. Di un suspiro y puse la mano en mi pecho.

—Me asustaste. Deberías avisar.

—¿Me va a castigar?

Di un suspiro —No, no te voy a castigar. ¿Qué haces aquí Virgo? —pregunté normalmente.

—Mi hermano me envió por la batalla de ayer. Dijo para que viniera junto a usted para ver si podía ayudarla en algo.

—Gracias —di una sonrisa.

—¿Hay castigo por eso?

—No. Pero ¿Sabes que hora es?

Virgo se me quedó mirando —No

—Bien. Gracias —cerré mis ojos con tranquilidad. Debo irme y ahora, Sting y Rogue estarán furiosos.

Me despedí de Virgo y luego caminé hacia el hotel de nuevo.

Llegué al hotel no encontré a Sting ni a Rogue. Fui a mi habitación los exceeds estaban durmiendo. Me fijé en la hora y eran las 7:00 a.m. Sonreí a la ligera y fui al baño. Me miré al espejo y me despojé. Abrí el grifo y me metí bajo la ducha caliente. Sentía mi cuerpo arder y noté que tenía dos moretones en mis piernas, me dolía un poco el tobillo pero nada de lo que no me pudiera encargar. Saqué toda la suciedad de mi cuerpo, dejando caer el agua sobre mi cara los sucesos que habían ocurrido ésta madrugada recalcaban en mi mente.

Terminé de ducharme y salí del baño, los gatos seguían durmiendo y la cortina estaba cerrada. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Me puse mis botas de combate (marrones), un short corto (azul) y una camisa que me ajustaba como las demás (amarilla). Mi pelo estaba medio suelto con una cola al costado con un moño (azul).

Me miré al espejo y sonreí en aprobación, luego mi vista se desvió a mis llaves y los puse contra mi pecho. ''Es por qué tú te hiciste más fuerte, hime-sama'' recordé la frase de Virgo y sonreí de nuevo —fue gracias a ustedes —susurré.

Lector hizo un pequeño gruñido en protesta y me giré para verlo. Lector tenía un ojo entreabierto mirándome y yo fui hacia él con mi dedo índice sobre mis labios indicándole que no haga mucho ruido porque Fro aun seguía durmiendo.

—Shh... Vuelve a dormir —dije acariciando la cabeza a Lector y él respondió cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Me sentí conmovida hasta que un pensamiento vino a mi mente. ¿Y si Acnologia se fue por qué se dio cuenta de que no valgo la pena? ¿Y si él simplemente se fue como el resto de los dragones con la diferencia de que él no me enseñó nada?. Muchos otros pensamientos pasaron por mi mente e hicieron a que decida a que ésta noche iría de nuevo al bosque en busca de él. Reí irónicamente... Después de todo estaba sonando como Natsu. Diciendo que buscaré a mi dragón aunque Acnologia no lo sea aun.

—¿Lucy? —escuché una voz desde la puerta y me giré a ella encontrándome con la mirada de Rogue.

—¿Sí? —susurré

—Te esperamos para el desayuno —dijo sin expresiones. Miré hacia los exceeds y Rogue dijo: — No te preocupes ellos podrán comer luego, tu tienes que entrenar con Sting.

—¿Por qué tan temprano? ¿Y tú? —pregunté en un susurro pero con flojera en ella.

—No lo sé. Yo siempre me despierto temprano —No me esperaba menos de él la verdad.

—Ohh.. Bueno iré enseguida.

Rogue salió y luego de verme de nuevo en el espejo para comprobar si estaba bien me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa. Iba a entrenar con Sting ¿Qué tenía eso?. Después de todo luego estaría un desastre y este arreglo no serviría para nada, además... ¿es solo el molesto de Sting, no?. Eso era lo que quería creer pero el rojo de mi cara decía otra cosa.

—Estúpido Sting —bufé, odiando que me sonrojara sin razón.

—Mmm...¿Lucy? —volteé y vi a Lector nuevamente— ¿qué pasó con Sting? —dijo frotándose los ojos. ¡Hombre! Él si que tenía un sueño ligero.

—¡Nada! —me apresuré a decir— es solo que es muy molesto, nada más —Lector me miró con atención y luego alzó sus hombros y volvió a dormir. Solté un largo suspiro.

Era de tarde y el sol se estaba metiendo, practicaba con Sting combate cuerpo a cuerpo de nuevo.

—¡Bien! Está por hoy —dijo y yo me desplomé en el césped.

—¿Qué tal estuve? —pregunté mientras veía de reojo a Sting sentándose estilo indio a lado mío, mirándo el anarajado cielo con las nubes, observando como el sol se ocultaba y la luna llena salía para iluminar la noche.

—Desastroza —y sonrió burlonamente.

—Ja ja ja —el sarcasmo era obvio— tu tampoco lo hiciste muy bien. En especial, cuando te di el golpe en tu abdomen.

El gruñó y dijo por debajo— eso fue solo suerte.

—Si. Claro. ¿Será que...? —pero antes de terminar mi oración me tapé la boca porque sabía que esto no era propio de mí pero un sonrisa pícara apareció en mi rostro.

—¿Será que, rubia?

—¡Eres rubio también! —me empezaba a cabrear de nuevo pero luego de una respiración profunda y una sonrisa pícara dije:— ¿Y será que el ''Gran Sting Eucliffe'' tiene debilidades hacia las chicas? —pregunté con un toque burlón en mi voz. ¡Demonios!. Lo único que me faltaba debía ser llamarme a mi misma ''Gran Lucy Heartfilia'' creo que el ego de Sting se me estaba pegando, y mucho.

—Jajaja —Sting rió— Mira, rubia —me miró directo a los ojos sin despegar una sonrisa retadora— el ''Gran Sting Eucliffe'' no tiene debilidades y si mi debilidad fuera alguien sería Lector, no tú.

—Sí. Como si me interesara ser tu debilidad.

Él sonrío más grande y me sonrojé, miré a otro lado evitando que viera mi sonrojo, él se acercó más a mi y puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro atrayéndome hacia él y susurró en mi oído.

—¿Quieres ser mi debilidad? —me quedé sin palabras y luego él me alejó y se levantó— ¡Uff! Que calor que hace —antes de estirar sus brazos me miró y sentía arder más mis mejillas, Sting se empezó a quitar la camisa blanca que traía puesta mostrando su bien definidos abdominales. Maldito Sting, lo hacía apropósito. Lo odiaba, maldito, imbécil, idiota, abeja, tacaño, adorable, sexy y ¡¿qué?!. Me abofeteé mentalmente por los dos últimos pensamientos. Sting era un idiota arrogante y no lo quería para nada.

—Jajaja —forcé una risa— por favor, deseo ser la debilidad de personas más importantes.

Sting rió y me miró. Sosteníamos las miradas, yo no me atrevía a desviar mi mirada de sus ojos azules. Me sentía perdida, no sabía que hacer, sentía que algo dentro de mi se quemaba. Sting había hecho algo a mí que no podía explicar, me gustaba Natsu pero luego me ignoró por un año después de eso me echó a patadas del gremio junto con los otros. Amaba a Natsu más que a nada. Yo no quiero volver a abrir mi corazón, quizás aún sientas cosas por Natsu aunque lo odie, hay algo ahí que me dice que lo que pasó no fue su culpa. Sting genera algo de deseo lo cual hace me sonroje fácilmente, solo mírenlo, él es sexy eso debo admitirlo y a veces es tierno y adorable. Me recuerda mucho a Natsu. Pero sé que con Natsu no habrá nada, no solo porque él sea denso, aunque no fuera su culpa o de la de los otros (lo cual dudo mucho) no volveré a Fairy Tail, no volveré a ser la misma con ellos. Él y por el momento nadie tomará mis sentimientos amorosos o respectos al amor. Ya sufrí bastante, debería darle vacaciones a mi corazón mientras los pedazos se volvían a unir uno por uno.

—Como quieras —dijo luego de que rió todo, mirando a otro lado y tirándome su camisa blanca para luego sonreír— póntelo —fue todo lo que dijo. Al principio no entendí, luego miré mi ropa y me di cuenta de que estaba toda rasgada y casi se me veían los senos, rápidamente me tapé con su camisa para que no lo volviera a ver, mi mejillas estaban ardiendo, su sonrisa era enorme como la de un pervertido y no sé si vi bien o mi visión empezaba a fallar pero Sting parecía sonrojado.

—Gracias —agradecí cuando me puse su camisa que por cierto me quedaba enorme pero el perfume de Sting estaba por todo mi cuerpo ahora.

—Uhm... De nada —dijo él pasando su mano detrás de su cuello— Entonces, por hoy ya está hecho.

—¡Sí! —asentí con la cabeza— deberíamos irnos con Rogue.

Sting y yo fuimos caminando y las estrellas empezaban a verse, cuando empezamos a caminar, empezamos a pelear de nuevo, una de nuestras típicas discusiones pero por un momento Sting agarró mi mano para evitar que yo lo golpeara deteniendo nuestra marcha. Ví su mano sobre la mía y me sonrojé. Él la soltó rápidamente y empezamos de nuevo a caminar, por un momento hubo un silencio incómodo pero luego forcé una sonrisa y cambié de tema. Empezamos un charla normal. Él me había contado de porque Lector se quedó con Rogue y no decidió venir y cosas por el estilo.

Estábamos con Rogue, Sting, Lector y Fro en un restaurante. Sting estaba enfrente mío, Sting empezó a comer como un animal y le dije que se comportara. Fro rió y Lector estaba diciendo algo como ''Él puede hacer lo quiere porque es el mago más poderoso'' reí porque eran exactamente iguales. En un momento desvié mi mirada hacia Rogue que se sentaba a lado de Sting.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunté haciendo que la atención de los otros estén sobre la respuesta de Rogue.

—¿A dónde fuiste anoche? —me miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Anoche? —dije descorcentada.

—No trates de engañar —Dijo él con un rostro sin emociones, Sting miraba confundido junto con los otros dos gatos. Si las miradas mataban, definitivamente ya estaría muerta con la mirada de Rogue.

—Yo... —bajé mi mirada y volví a ver a Rogue— supongo que no puedo ocultártelo —pero pensé en algo antes de contarle sobre Acnología— pero aún no puedo decir no es nada confirmado. Cuando esté confirmado te lo diré, quizás mañana.

Rogue me miró y analizó cada una de mis palabras, él solo asintió en comprensión y solté un suspiro de alivio mentalmente, ahora sabía que debía hablar ésta noche con Acnologia, no creo que Rogue me espere mucho. Aunque parezca tranquilo es un poco impaciente y yo para él sigo siendo una desconocida— El alcalde dijo que quería hablar con nosotros mañana —anunció.

—¿A qué hora? —preguntó Sting.

—Por la mañana, dijo que era importante.

—Esta bien —dijeron Sting y Lector. Yo solo miré y asentí y Rogue hizo lo mismo con Fro.

Fuimos al hotel tranquilamente, todo era normal. Cuando los exceeds y yo entramos a nuestra habitación dije que iba a continuar mi novela y que estaba bien que ellos si querían ya podían dormir. Me duché y me puse mi pijama y continué con mi novela. En el transcurso de escribir la novela Lector y Frosch quedaron dormidos. Una vez que me di cuenta de eso, me puse otra ropa y salí de la habitación hacia el bosque.

Iba caminando por el bosque hacia el lugar donde me había encontrado con Acnologia anteriormente. Encontré el lago y el enorme agujero causado por su rugido. Nuevamente los animales salieron desesperados y los enormes ojos blancos de Acnologia se hicieron presetes detrás de los árboles.

— ¿Acnologia? —el dragón salió revelándose— ¿que sucede?

Él pareció sonreír y me dijo:— Haz pasado por muchas cosas, tienes un gran poder ahora mismo. ¿Sabes las flechas que tu espíritu había tirado tenía como una especie de veneno celestial?.

—¿Veneno Celestial?

—Los Magos Estelares son impresionantes, ¿no? —yo solo asentí.

—Supongo. Entonces sobre tu respuesta sobre.. Uhm... ya sabes quiero con la verdad —me sonrojé porque Acnologia es capaz de todo.

—Eres muy inteligente y me gusta tu valentía chica. Una maga celestial, supongo que sí te aceptaré como mi Dragon Slayer.

—¿E-e-e-enserio? —tartamudeé como nunca supe que podía tartamudear.

Acnologia asintió y empecé a saltar de la felicidad fue hacia él y di un abrazo de la manera en la que podía, le agradecí y en mis pensamientos sabía que con esto al fin podría hacer que Natsu, Erza y Gray tanto como los otros retiren sus palabras. Los ojos de Acnologia me miraron y me avergoncé.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté alejándome unos centímetros.

—No vuelvas a abrazarme —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?

—No creas que porque te acepté todo será color de rosas entre nosotros. Sigues siendo un asqueroso y despreciable humano.

Una gotita de sudor se resbaló— tú también eres humano.

Acnologia sonrió y luego se escuchó el ruido de una rama.

—Bien... —dijo— Empezaremos mañana. Si seras mi dragon slayer debes ser la mejor. Casi no dormiste anoche. Ve.

Asentí con una sonrisa y fui agradeciendo. Él no dijo nada y volvió hacia los árboles. Volví al hotel y me encontré con Rogue, Sting, Lector y Fro. Rogue me miró y dí un suspiro.

—Soy Dragon Slayer de Acnologia —dije sin más— Oh bueno en camino.

—¿¡El Dragon del Apocalipsis, el Dragón Negro!? —preguntó Lector mientras los ojos de los otros se abrieron en sorpresa.

—Sí... —asentí y luego les conté como fue que sucedió todo.

—Entonce supongo —dijo Rogue en comprensión— que él habrá echo que nosotros no nos demos cuenta del hombre y supongo de porque él se hizo notar ayer por la noche nos mandó a llamar el alcalde para mañana.

Todos asentimos y Fro dijo: —Quiero dormir contigo Rogue-kun, Fro te extraña.

Rogue asintió y tomó entre sus brazos a Fro. Me pareció tierno y como siempre Sting no pudo evitar la tentación.

—¿Tú no quieres dormir conmigo, Lector?

Lector negó con la cabeza y Sting como si fuera que estuviese cien porciento que su compañero gatuno diría que ''Sí'' se quedó con la boca abierta y Lector dijo:— No, porque eso implicaría irme a tu habitación... —sonrió. Miré a Fro que me hizo un guiño y vi a Lector que tenía un aire de superioridad— Si quieres dormir conmigo Sting-kun, debes dormir conmigo y con Lu-cy-chan.

—¿¡Qué!? —dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, bueno la verdad gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

OK... no entendía que le pasaba a los gatos. Sabía que estaban locos por el solo echo de que pueden hablar y volar pero ¿esto?. Estos gatos. Dí una mirada asesina a Lector que me miraba con picardía.

Me tranquilicé— Claro —di mi mejor sonrisa— mientras la bestia no ronque.

—¿Dijiste algo rubia ?

—Lo que escuchaste abeja.

A los otros se le resbalaron gotitas y fuimos a la habitaciones.

Me acordé que en mi habitación no había sofá, me golpeé mentalmente. ¡Mierda! Ahora debía dormir una noche con Sting...

—En la misma cama —me susurró Lector sonriendo de medio y lado y Sting que estaba frente mío contemplando la gran cama que había ahí, giró para mirarnos con una ceja levantada y luego sonrió.

—Rubia, no seas pervertida —sonrío burlonamente. Me sonrojé y agarré mi toalla corriendo hacia el baño. Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Escuché a Sting decir— Luego me baño yo asi que mejor deja agua caliente. Y nosotros seguiremos teniendo nuestra formación, no me importa que tengas un dragón.

—¡OK! —grité detrás de la puerta tratando de detener los acelerados latidos de mi corazón.

Salí del baño con una toalla porque había olvidado llevar mi ropa y pregunté a Sting o a Lector si no me la podía pasar pero no obtuve respuesta. Cuando salí caminando hacia el ropero, sentí repentinamente unos brazos alrededor mío y un ''¡Bu!''. Salté del susto pero me tropecé y caí con Sting encima mío, Sting estaba con la manos a cada lado de mis brazos y mi cuerpo vergonzosamente estaba descubierto, la toalla había caído... Sting miraba mi cuerpo y me sonrojé furiosamente compitiendo con el pelo de Erza. ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Pensaría que mi cuerpo es feo?.

* * *

**Wiiiii **

**Hasta aquí :D**

**Bueno MUCHISISISIISISISISIMAS gracias por todiiitos sus comentarios. Por los que siguen la historia y la creen como una de sus historias favoritas y bueno aquí responderé a sus preciosos comentarios. **

**KellyMaldonado: Muchas gracias ! Pronto el próximo :D**

**hitomi kinomoto: Claro que le enseñará :D Después de todo en algún momento deberá llegar su venganza :D Gracias por tu comentario n.n**

**Rider: asdfghj No esperes más. Que.. ¡aquí está ! :D**

**Michelle cheney: Muchisimas gracias :D Claro n.n y yo tbn fiel seguidora de NaLu pero esta historia que se me ocurrió así de repente me gustó bastante. Jaja a ver dime ya que me quedo sin ideas... ¿Cómo pueden ser más momentos Stilu e.e ? :D**

**Monotone Princess: Muchas gracias ! Clarooo, es que me daba flojera pensar en otro dragón :D**

**Sora Crosszeria: Muchisisisimas gracias por siempre tomarte el tiempo, de verdad tus comentarios me alegran mucho. Y sí, ¡adivinaste!, era Acnologia, es que me daba flojera otro dragón :S :D Saludos a los Fairymaniaticos.**

**Luchia Dragnell: Jeje gracias y perdón si te hice esperar mucho :D subiré pronto el prox.**

**GlowMist12: Jajaja si saldrá, el próximo o en dos capítulos más adelante. :S :D Gracias por comentar y pateará todos los traseros.**

**Lekii-H: ¡ Muchisimas Gracias ! Y pronto el prox. capítulo.**

**kyoko666: Pronto el prox. capítulo. Y sí, si pateará todos los traseros :D ¡ Gracias ! :3**

**Namine drawing: Gracias por la idea, porque la verdad que la necesito, sacaré algo de esto y lo pondré :D Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar n.n :3**

**minachi-chan: ¡Muchas Gracias! Próximamente el capítulo 6.**

**celeste32s : Ya la subí ¡ Muchas Gracias! :)**

**rbDragneel04: Wooow gracias :3 me siento feliz de que sea una de tus historias fav :D**

**Guest: Clarriin :D super fuerte y poderosa :D y me alegra que sea la primera vez que comentas :3 en especial esta historia **

**MichelleEucliffe: Muchas gracias Michelle-chan :D Dale a ver dame ideas de momentos Stilu :3 **

**LevyMcgarden12: ¡Gracias Levy-chan! Pero eso de Fairy Tail no puedo decir mucho quizas no lo hayan echo apropósito o quizas sí. Sigue leyendo la historia hasta el final y te darás cuenta de a que me refiero ;) Si tienes alguna idea de que puede a ver pasado en realidad solo '''shhh '' ;) pregúntame por mensaje si es eso lo que podría pasar porque debe ser un secreto, aunque de que recibirán su castigo lo recibirán. :D :3**

**Bueno eso es todo :D**

**Muchas Gracias **

**Nos leeremos pronto**

**Cuídense :D Lo quiero muchisisiisisimo y ¡ NO LO OLVIDEN !**

**Ustedes son la razón por la cual escribo **

**Bye-bye n.n**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Desclaimer:**_ Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama n.n_

**Hola de nuevo :D**

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les agrade :3**

**Empezamos**

**Lo Que Una Vez Amé**

**Capítulo 6: Poderes Aumentados**

**Capítulo anterior:**

Salí del baño con una toalla porque había olvidado llevar mi ropa y pregunté a Sting o a Lector si no me la podían pasar pero no obtuve respuesta. Cuando salí caminando hacia el ropero, sentí repentinamente unos brazos alrededor mío y un ''¡Bu!''. Salté del susto pero me tropecé y caí con Sting encima mío, Sting estaba con la manos a cada lado de mis brazos y mi cuerpo vergonzosamente estaba descubierto, la toalla había caido... Sting miraba mi cuerpo y me sonrojé furiosamente compitiendo con el pelo de Erza. ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Pensaría que mi cuerpo es feo?.

**Presente:**

Mis dedos estaban sobre su abdomen descubierto, sentí una oleada de deseo, él estaba tan bien formado. Recorrí con mis manos su cuerpo, subiendo hasta sus pechos y al fin pasando por sus brazos y acabando detrás de su cuello. Sting me miró directo a los ojos y de nuevo me perdí en ellos. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, o bueno si entendía pero no lo quería aceptar. Era Sting el que estaba encima mío, era yo la que estaba inspeccionando su cuerpo con mis manos, era él el que se acercaba para darme un beso. ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Él quería darme un beso!

—A-¡Aléjate! —dije empujando a Sting que se sonrojó cuando miró de nuevo mi cuerpo y sonrió a la vez.

Me levanté recogiendo mi toalla, estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablar y Sting no ayudaba mucho mirando y sonriendo como siempre. ¡Sting iba a besarme! ¡Él iba a darme mi primer beso!.

—Vete voy a cambiarme —le dije sonrojada y con pena.

—Me voy a duchar — dijo sonriendo como si fuera que nada a pasado. Odiaba eso, odiaba que él actuara como si nada ha pasado después de que sí pasó, algo importante o bueno importante al menos para mí.

Sting se metió al baño y gritó:— ¡Ahora mi cuerpo no tiene ropa, si quieres venir a tocarlo, rubia! —me sonrojé. Él parecía molesto pero a la vez burlón. ¡Argh! Me podría decir bien ¿qué es lo que le pasa?.

Yo no le contesté, me empecé a vestir. Un short corto y un camisón.

Me metí debajo de las sábanas y empecé a pensar sobre lo que sucedió. El cuerpo de Sting estaba bien formado, muy bien definido, su sonrisa era como para golpearle ahí mismo pero a la vez era una sonrisa que lo identificaba, esa sonrisa era solo de él. Estaba a punto de darme mi primer beso, aunque siempre pensé que el primero sería con Natsu, nunca pensé en terminar en ésta situación, tan cerca de besarme con Sting. La mirada de Sting estaba con deseo y negación, antes de moverse hacia mí, sabía que él estaba dudando entre besarme o no por la foma en la que se movió. Supongo que le debo una disculpa. Ya no soy un hada pero sí la fuí, Sting es un tigre, un tigre orgulloso de serlo, para él también debió ser difícil entre saber que hacer en esa situación.

Pero era su culpa por asustarme. Me volví a sonrojar, a reír en voz bajita por como estaba actuando. Quizás debían ser los nervios de dar el beso, de haber estado desnuda frente a él. No sabía lo que él pensaba de mí, no sabía si yo besaba bien o no ¿Y si nos besábamos pero a él no le gustaba mi beso porque yo no sabía? Osea como que no tenía expiriencia y siento que... Se reiría de mí toda la vida. ¿O si quizás sí le gusto mi cuerpo, y si, sí lo besaba bien?. Son tantas dudas las que tengo en mi cabeza.

—Me disculparé después —susurré para mí misma.

Sentía culpabilidad, estaba con Sabertooth y con Acnologia, con los enemigos más grandes de Fairy Tail, ¿qué pensarían de mí ellos ahora?.

**Fairy Tail (Punto de Vista de Wendy) ''Mientras Lucy y Sting entraban a su habitación''**

Me sentía extraña, algo en mi interior se revolvía. Estaba sentada en una mesa con Charle y Happy. Happy ya no era más el mismo Happy, él decía que sentía que le faltaba algo pero que no sabía qué era. Y Charle había dicho hace una media hora que había tenido una premonovisión de una chica rubia.

En el momento en el que a todos nos dijo ''...Y una chica rubia canta un hechizo con un espíritu diciendo que se iba a vengar por como la lastimamos y... parace ser que Zeref estaba detrás de ella... y algo más, mucho más grande'' se nos había erizado la piel, algunos sudaban frío. ¿Fairy Tail nunca lastimaría a nadie no? No sería capaz de eso y lo sabía. Todos eramos y somos una familia y nos apoyábamos mutuamente. ¿Y por qué Zeref estaría detrás de una chica? ¿Y qué era eso mucho más grande? ¿Quién era ella?

—¿Wendy? —me preguntó Charle.

—¿Sí? —dije dulcemente.

—¿Qué te sucede Wendy? —preguntó Happy acercándose con Charle.

—No lo sé. Siento que quiero salvar a ésta chica.

—Eso está bien pero ¿por qué lo quieres hacer? —preguntó Charle cruzando sus patitas de los brazos por delante de ella.

La miré por un rato— Porque siento que ella debe ser feliz y no tener una sombra como Zeref —Charle y Happy se quedaron callados y me miraron con atención.

—Mañana podemos irnos a una misión para averiguar sobre ella —dijo Happy— Voy a preguntar a Natsu —Charle y yo asentimos con la cabeza y Happy se fue volando hacia donde Natsu, Lissana, Erza y Gray se encontraban. No sabía que es lo que estaba mal, pero me molestaba ver a Natsu y a Lissana juntos. No puedo recordar bien, cada vez que trato de recordar a la chica rubia o bien saber de dónde o quién es ella me da un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Debía saber más sobre ella, eso era seguro y si tenía algún problema debía ayudarla.

**(Punto de vista de Happy) **

—¡Natsu! —dije como siempre.

—¡Happy! ¿Qué hay?

—Natsu. Vamos mañana a una misión con Wendy y Charle.

—¡Claro! Vamos junto a... —Natsu se colgó como si fuera que no podía recordar junto a quién. Y yo sabía que era la misma persona a la que yo no podía recordar. Miré a Lissana que frunció el ceño— Vamos junto con todos. Eh ¿que dicen Erza, Gray, Lissana? —No era por nada pero Lissana había cambiado en un momento para el otro, ella era dulce naturalmente pero ahora se ve falsa. Cada vez que dice algo ''tierno'', ''adorable'' u otras cosas parece falso.

—¡Claro! —dijeron Erza y Gray.

—Perdón Natsu, pero yo no podré. Ya tengo lo suficiente para pagar Fairy Hills y la verdad que la última misión me terminó por matar.

Natsu se vió un poco deprimido y dijo —Claro. No importa —luego volvió a ser el mismo alegre Natsu— Entonces vamos nosotros mañana Erza, Gray, junto con Wendy y Charle.

—¡Aye!

—¡Si!

Lissana se fue y luego Gray y Natsu empezaron a pelear diciéndose cosas como ''cerebro de llama'' y ''princesa del hielo yo te ganaré''. Erza estaba comiendo su pastel de fresa pero luego cuando Gray tiró uno de sus hielos hacia Natsu y éste lo esquivó, el proyectil fue junto al pastel haciendo que este se caiga en el piso... los dos estaban casi muertos de un momento para el otro frente a mi. Vi la mirada melancólica de Erza hacia ellos —¿Qué pasa Erza?

—Alguien debería calmarme... —dijo ella con su mirada. Era obvio alguien faltaba.

Los rostros de Natsu y Gray se pusieron igual. Gray apretó fuerte el puño y dijo— No importa solo debemos seguir con nuestras vidas, luego sabremos que es lo que nos falta.

Natsu lo miró y Erza asintió— Natsu ve y elige con Happy una misión.

—¡Aye Sir!.

Fuimos con Natsu al tablero de peticiones y encontramos uno en particular que llamó mucho la atención de Natsu. Fuimos junto a Mira-san y pedimos para hacer esa misión.

—¡Claro! —dijo Mira sonriendo para luego sellar.

—Esa misión tendrán que esperar unos días para partir — salió el maestro diciendo.

—¿Por qué Master? —preguntó Erza junto con Gray, Wendy y Charle.

—Porque el alcalde parece que tiene a unos magos ahí, y si el pedido no se retira luego de 2 meses ahí ustedes deberán actuar e ir allá.

—¿De que se trata? —dijo Erza agarrando el papel empezando a leer.

—¿Unos magos? ¿De qué gremio? —preguntó Natsu.

—Sabertooth... —dijo casi inaudible el maestro.

**Al siguiente día (Con Lucy)**

Ayer me había quedado dormida mientras pensaba, me di la vuelta y me encontré con una gran y definida espalda. Daba ganas de abrazarlo y de pegar mi cuerpo contra el de él. Sting estaba durmiendo a lado mío ahora recuerdo. Miré al techo y di un suspiro. Sting se dio la vuelta y vi su rostro, tranquilo, calmado. No pude evitar la tentación de tocar su pelo, era tan suave. Sting vino más hacia mi indicándome que le gustaba la caricia, seguí acariciando su cabello y él pasó su fuerte brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Me sonrojé.

—Lucy... —susurró. Me sonrojé mucho más.

Él luego me atrajo más hacia él y su cabeza utilizaba mi pecho como su almohada. Traté de alejarlo pero él gruñó. Suspiré en resignación y mientras lo acariciaba caí de nuevo dormida.

* * *

**Luego de casi dos meses:**

Los días pasaban rápidos, el alcalde se había ido por un tiempo de la ciudad lo cual no pudimos hablar con él. Todas las noches iba junto con Acnologia y luego por las tarde practicaba con Sting y Rogue. La mañana se hizo noche prácticamente para mi.

Ahora había pasado casi dos meses, mi entrenamiento era con Rogue. Aprendía a utilizar la katana y otras armas, mis favoritas eran las cuchillas. Acnologia me prohibió entrenar mi magia dragon slayer con ellos porque dice que sólo se debe utilizar para las personas que realmente detesto... Fairy Tail... Mis sentimientos a ellos no cambiaron pero sí y aunque me arrepienta de esto los extrañaba, extrañaba todo de ellos.

Entre Sting y yo era todo ''normal'', él volvió a mudarse con Rogue y los exceeds conmigo, ellos me preguntaron muchas veces que pasó esa noche yo solo respondía que la vez del incidente y después de dormir con su brazo alrededor mío parecíera como que jamás pasó nada, él no menciona nada y actúa como una persona mucho más molesta que antes. Todo el tiempo peleamos, una vez que había pasado un mes, los dos estábamos ''felices'' de que al fin acabara ya nuestra práctica juntos ya que después debía practicar con Rogue el manejo de armas. Yo no sé si él estaba feliz pero sentí una punzada cuando mi entranamiento terminó y él parecía estarlo. Traté de pedirle perdón pero lo único que me dijo es Olvídalo, no fue nada, no seas tonta eso no significó nada. Él trata de herirme con las palabras, en cierta forma lo hace pero sé que solo oculta muchas otras cosas. Lo sé por la forma en la que las pocas veces nos miramos.

Rogue está siendo como mi hermano, él me enseña a cocinar ahora, aunque ya lo sabía, él me está ayudando a mejorar. Lo recuerdo, había venido muerta de cansancio por el entrenamiento con Sting y con mucha hambre fui junto a él, él estaba cocinando y pude oler lo rico de la comida, lo elogié por sus dotes culinarios y luego le pregunté si es que no me lo podría enseñar, él había dudado por lo antisocial que es a veces pero al final terminó aceptando.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucy? —preguntó apareciendo atrás mío con la intención de cortarme con su katana pero lo detuve con una cuchilla que estaba en mi mano derecha . Luego me di la media vuelta con intención de una patada con mi pierna izquierda. Rogue desapareció de nuevo y apareció a unos metros más adelante para dejarme hablar.

—No es nada, es solo que estaba recordando lo que pasó en estos meses.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti, Lucy —dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Sí, Rogue-kun? —pregunté curiosa.

—¿Te enamoraste de Sting? —mis ojos chocolates se encontraron con los carmesíes

—No —fue lo que dije, no me enamoré ¿verdad?. Él simple echo que lo quiera buscar, estar con él, dejar de pelear o bueno pelear menos con él, él que sus palabras me hieran por lo frías que a veces suenan. No, no me enamoré ¿cómo podría enamorarme?. O quizás sí o solo extraño al Sting que conocí por primera vez, él que me aceptó en su grupo, él que me molestaba pero me molestaba con una sonrisa que solo él podía tener diciendome que nada es enserio, al mismo orgulloso Sting que se sonrojaba cuando en cada entrenamiento lo humillaba porque podía golpearlo aunque sea una vez, él mismo Sting que era seductor susurrándome y en todo lo que hacía, todos sus toques (roces) en los entrenamientos, que me daba su camisa para que otros no me vieran, él que me quería asustar pero en uno de esos se cayó encima mío, al cual le gusta que se le acaricie el pelo, ese Sting extraño. Siempre quise preguntarle como le pareció mi cuerpo pero cada vez parece más lejos, más distante y el simple hecho de preguntarle eso me averguenza demasiado— ¿de dónde sacas eso, Rogue-kun? —traté de forzar mi sonrisa.

—No tienes porque llorar, Lucy... —dijo poniéndose frente a mí. Luego me abrazó y me dijo:— Deberías hablar con él, él a estado actuando extraño. No sé que habrá pasado entre los dos pero detesto ver sus miradas melancólicas y como se buscan con la mirada cuando el otro no mira.

¿Sting me buscaba con la mirada? ¿Sting actuaba extraño en forma melancólica? No me di cuenta en que momento las lágrimas empezaron a caer— Traté de hacerlo —dije con un nudo en la garganta impidiendo que siga hablando, traté de hablar pero no pude.

—Está bien. Él es así, no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos. Deja de adularlo, él sabrá que él hizo mal al no querer hablar contigo.

—E-e-eso hago. Ya n-no lo adulo pe-pero todo sigue i-igual —dije entre sollozos.

—Es porque entonces es un idiota y no sabe como actuar, deberías ayudarle —fue lo que me dijo— por hoy está bien, Lucy. Ve junto a Sting debe estar en el cuarto de hotel.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —dije sorprendida pero con las lágrimas aun cayendo.

—Porque él te necesita de alguna forma y ustedes se pelean más y más y quiero mi silencio de vuelta.

—Pero nosotros no éramos...

—Lucy...

—Oh... —sonreí con dulzura— Gracias Rogue.

Él asintió. Entendí lo que quería Rogue. Él quería que los dos estuvieramos bien pero no quería expresarlo abiertamente. Éstos Dragon Slayer de verdad que quieren ocultar sus sentimientos.

Fui hacia el hotel, eran como las 16:00 p.m. Subí las escaleras y fui a la habitación, me quedé parada frente a la puerta y tomé una respiración profunda. Cerré mis ojos y golpeé la puerta.

—Adelante —escuché a Sting. Abrí la puerta y me miró de pies a cabeza. Encontré su mirada y la miré retadora para que no la aparte. Él la apartó y volvió a acostarse boca abajo. Apreté mi puño y cerré la puerta con llave, esto llamó la atención de Sting y yo me senté en su cama a lado de él mientras me miraba.

—¿Qué haces, rubia tonta?

—Sting... —no pude aguantar y una lágrima salada se resbala por mi mejilla— Perdóname.

Sting miró con los ojos abiertos y se sentó poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros. Estaba llorando pero no quería apartar mi mirada con la de él. Me miraba preocupado y yo estaba sollozando. Lo abracé y empecé a llorar más fuerte. Él me abrazó más fuerte, con una mano mi espalda y la otra acariciendo mi cabello. Él me susurraba cosas al oido para que me calmara.

Con él no sólo estaba llorando por nuestra ''pelea'' u otra cosa, sino también por la pena que ahora sentía hacía Fairy Tail, me estaba desahogando.

—Ellos no lo merecen, Lucy... Yo no lo merezco —me susurró. El abrazo fue más fuerte y podía sentir que nadie podía lastimarme, que tenía toda la protección del mundo.

—Sí... —Lo dije— Tú, sí. Tú no eres como ellos —declaré. Y la verdad no era como ellos. Él siempre me hizo sentir como que nadie puede ser más poderoso que yo, que todo estaba bien de que no había que preocuparse por nada. Me daba la confianza que necesitaba con mis espíritus, conmigo misma.

Él no respondió pero luego dijo— Sí, porque no sé como actuar y a veces yo actuo como un...

—Idiota —completé sonriendo.

Pude sentir que él sonrió también— supongo... pero no aproveches para llamarme así, rubia.

Estuvimos así por un momento y luego empezamos a reír por nuestras dulces peleas normales como las de antes.

Las risas se convirtieron en silencio y dije:—Perdón si herí tu orgullo —le pedí disculpas y él se mantuvo callado, tomé una respiración profunda y dije:— Es sólo que yo nunca he...

—¿Nunca has besado a alguien? —dijo en tono burlón. Me sonrojé como el cabello de Erza.

—¡Sting!

Sting rió— Rubia, si que eres divertida. No me reiré —dijo lo último completamente serio acariciendo mi mejilla con su pulgar secando las lágrimas con ellas.

—Sting... —fue todo lo que salió y bajé mi mirada.

—¿O quieres que te bese ya o después? —dijo con una dulzura y una sonrisa juguetona. Yo solo pude inglar mis cachetes sonrojados infantilmente y él besó mi frente— deberías ir a cenar y luego a entrenar con tu dragón.

—Sí —asentí con la cabeza.

Me levanté y pude sentir la mirada de Sting detrás de mi sobre la cama— Y Lucy...—me llamó. Me giré y me encontré con su mirada y con su sonrisa— Tienes un cuerpo perfecto —me sonrojé y por poco no salía humo por la oreja. Salí rápido de la habitación y traté de detener nuevamente los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. Maldito y estúpido Sting. Buenos al menos ya no tenía que preguntarle directamente.

* * *

Fui junto a Acnologia después de cenar todo y él como siempre salió de entre los árboles.

—¿Cómo haces que los árboles te cubran tan bien? —le pregunté con una gotita de sudor cayendo.

Acnologia siguió caminando y me dijo:— Mañana ya serán dos meses.

—Sí...

—Sabes todo lo que debes saber pero Lucy...

—¿Sí?

—Ten cuidado con los poderes de Dragon Slayer. Te escocgí porque me siento diferente contigo.

—¿Diferente? ¿Tú? —dije burlonamente.

—Sí... Pero ese no es el tema. Tu tienes los poderes del rey de los dragones, del dragón del apocalipsis —dijo presumido pero no hice caso.

—¿No te estás despidiendo, verdad? —pregunté temblorosa.

—No, por ahora no.

—¿Qué quieres decir por ahora? —Acnologia era malo pero era tierno a la vez. Estaba rodeada por personas, gatos y un dragón a los cuales no les gustan demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Acnologia se había comportado como un... padre. Me había encariñado con él y no quería alejarme. Estaba resultando ser como Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy y los otros dragon slayers que no se quieren separar de su dragón.

—En algún momento me iré.

—Acnologia...

—Lucy... Zeref está volviendo. Un gremio oscuro lo quiere de nuevo y no es cualquier gremio, hay personas muy fuertes ahí.

—¿Z-Zeref? ¿¡Qué quieres decir!?.

—Claro que las personas no serán un problema para mí pero sí para ti y tus amigos y... —con un tono de pircardía— para tu novio.

Me sonrojé y él rió— El dragón blanco de la luz con el dragón de negro irónico — Dijo él.

—¡Él no es mi novio! Pero.. ¿por qué irónico?

—Por nada. Jeje. Vamos era solo eso. Cuida tus poderes que de por sí me costó enseñarle a una humana tonta. También vuelve a llamar a tus espíritus. Últimamente has llamado a la sirvienta y no te diste cuenta de que su poder se elevó tanto también como los poderes de los otros.

Asentí. Y luego él siguió:— Tu entrenamiento de ésta noche será con tus espíritus. Yo estaré observando.

Asentí y llamé a mis espíritus. Loke, Sagitario, Aries, Virgo, Scorpio, Taurus, Lyra, Crux... todos. A todos los pude llamar y no me cansé para nada, me sorprendí.

Todos me saludaron como me suelen saludar menos Acuario que estaba sobre el lago y no se enojó porque estaba Scorpio también, una gotita de sudor se me cayó. Luego los otros saludos fueron normales. Loke con su coqueteo, Taurus con mi cuerpo, Sagitario con el ''moshi moshi'', Cáncer con ''-ebi'', Virgo con su comportamiento masoquista. Todo normal. Recordé las flechas y la potecia con la que la arena de Scorpio atacó a Acnologia.

—Pruébalos uno a uno —indicó Acnologia— Puedes hacer que uno pase y derribe siete árboles consecutivos. Que otro cante — dijo mirando a Lyra— hasta que esa canción, haga dormir, rompalos timpanos o desconcentre al enemigo.

—¿Rompa los timpanos? —Le dije descorcentada.

—Bueno uno entonces —dijo con aburrimiento. A veces Acnologia era sádico. Lyra se ruborizó y empezó a cantar algo relajante.

—¿Cómo puede hacer eso ella?

—Cosas de espíritus, Lucy-san —respondió ella mientras tocaba el arpa.

—¡Bien! También que sepan más cosas como ¿dónde están las otras llaves? —dijo mirando a Crux.

—Pero para eso no hay alguna regla o algo.

—Puede ser —dijo Crux— pero si puedo saber donde están y como es su dueño con ellos. Si sus dueños terminan siendo como Ángel —hizo una pausa— los espíritus vendrán contigo, como lo hicieron Scorpio y Gemini —dijo mientras prestaban atención los dos espíritus con una sonrisa— o como también pueden tener buenos dueños como Yukino-san lo cual no hace falta quitarles porque sabrás que puede tomarlo con mucha rsponsabilidad a sus espíritus.

—Es como una especie de justicia —dije comprendiendo.

—Sí —dijo Loke sonriendo.

—También están las llaves poderosas que no están en manos de nadie o bien pueden estar pero todavía no se sabe como superarles para el contrato con ellos —explicó Crux.

—¿LLaves más poderosas? ¿Cómo la llave nro. 13 de Yukino? —dije de nuevo.

—Algo así. Están las llaves elementales que son llaves con una pequeña porción de la magia de cada dragón que hubo —dijo Loke.

—¿¡Llave de dragones!?

—Sí—dijo Acnologia— Toma —frente a Acnologia una llave negra con un circulo de relleno blanco con un dragon negro en el centro se encontraba— Estas son las llaves más poderosas. En especial la mía —dijo con orgullo rodé los ojos. Otra gota de sudor se cayó

—No importa si el dragón murió —continuó Crux— Eso solo hará que la llave tenga un poder normal que obviamente es muchisimo más grande que otro espíritu. Ahora como lo dijo Acnologia-san su llave es muy poderosa porque él sigue vivo, eso da más poder a la llave y a su propio espíritu. El propio espíritu puede volverse completamente sólido.

—Lo siento pero no entiendo.

—Imaginemos, Lucy-sama —dijo Capricornio y Lyra empezó a dibujar— Estás aquí y Acnologia-san está hacia Magnolia. Sí tu invocas su puerta, verás a Acnologia, pero es la energía de Acnologia, es un pequeña parte que Acnologia dejó de lado y dejó en la llave. Es como una parte de su espíritu. Como es su espíritu, Acnologia tiene todo el derecho y el poder de volver a conectarse con él y usar como un medio de teletransportación. Acnologia que estaba en Magnolia pudo sentir que abriste su puerta. De por sí la puerta en sí ya es fuerte pero si Acnologia-san quiere divertirse debe usar un poder que solo él y los otros dragones tiene para teletransportarse y volver a unirse con su pequeña parte espíritual. En el momento te darás cuenta de que Acnologia está ahí contigo por el gran crecimiento de poder espiritual que los dragones tienen.

—Oh... —dije comprendiendo.

—Entonces Crux te ayudará a reunir las otras llaves-ebi —dijo Cáncer

—Tu y yo ya tenemos el contrato — dijo cuando apareció una hoja de color negra con letras blancas difuminadas como humo.

—¿Pero cómo es cuando el dragón ya está muerto? no lo entendí ¿Y cómo hago el contrato?.

—Bien —dijo Lyra—Lucy-san. Si Acnologia muere gran parte de él se irá es así. Su cuerpo ya no servirá pero Acnologia si decidió que fuiste un gran amo o no él podrá elegir en el momento de su muerte darte todo su poder espiritual o no. Si él lo da. Se convertirá como nosotros, cien porcientos espíritus y no solo una pequeña parte. Si él no quiere darte sigue siendo él pero con menos potencial. Aun así es un tremendo potencial para los humanos. Si el Acnologia muere todavía tendrás tu contrato con él pero la diferencia es que si el espíritu de él no quiere ser tu espíritu o porque lo trataste mal o algo pasó lo puede dejar de ser y puede destruir su propia llave para así descanzar en completa paz porque todo su espíritu ahora se fue. Ahora si es otro dragón, la llave del dragón de rayo, el dragón murió pero parte de su poder espiritual sigue en la llave, tu haces el contrato con él, el espíritu tendrá un gran poder pero no el mismo poder gigante como el que tenía cuando estaba vivo. Lo entenderás una vez que tengas un dragón muerto, vivo y a tu dragón entre la vida y la muerte.

—Ya voy entendiendo. ¿Cómo se hace el contrato?

—Haces el hechizo para llamar la puerta—explicó Acnologia— Si quieres hacer el contrato con el dragón de la luz o rayo, tendrás que pedirle para luchar para que sepan cuanto potencial tienes y para saber si eres digno de su llave o no. Muchos no lo son, ya que el dragón tanto en vida o como una pequeña parte espiritual es muy fuerte para un ser humano cualquiera.

—Ya veo... —dije — ¿algo más que deba saber?.

—También están las llaves de otras constelaciones. El dragón, el mono, el tigre y otros —dijo Crux —también puedo saber donde están. Sus colores son carmesíes aunque las llaves más dificiles de encontrar son la de los dragones ya que a los dragones les gustaban estar en espacios remotos o que tengan que ver con su elemento.

—Esto es algo complicado.

—En síntesis. Tus espíritus se hicieron mucho más fuertes. No sólo eres más fuerte físicamente, o con las armas sino también espiritualemte. Podrás tener muchas llaves y podrás salvar la vida de algún espíritu que posee un amo que lo maltrata.

—Sí... —Me quedé pensando en toda la información— Lo haré. Ayudaré y me hare más fuerte.

Luego de un poco de entrenamiento me sorprendí por los grandes poderes que tenían ahora mis espíritus. Parecía que pudieran matar a un dragón, nah bueno no tanto pero se asemejaba bastante, tanto como el poder del maestro Makarov y un poco más. Acnologia miraba con atención y sonreía, mientras mirábamos con atención los poderes de mis espíritus me acerqué a él y unas preguntas apareció por mi mente. 07 de Julio.

—¿Acnologia?

—¿Si, niña?

—¿Tu sabes por qué los dragones desaparecieron el 07 de julio del año X777.? ¿Tiene que ver en algo mi mamá? ¿Y por qué todos los dragones dejaron algo de su parte espiritual en llaves?

* * *

**Continuará^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Y también un respuesta a un comentario que vi.**

**Yo no sé si quiero hacer _lemon_ en este momento esta historia o si la haré será en el último episodio describiendo (algo que pasó en uno de los episodios pasados) pervertidamente como fue la primera vez de Lucy con Sting. :3 Aunque eso depende más de ustedes. Si van a querer los detalles perveeeertidos se deberá empezar una votación pero al final de la historia, en los últimos capítulos. Ahora si ustedes quieren hard o algo ''normal'' deberán pensar para cuando se abra la votación :3 Aun no sé hasta cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia**

**Eestoy algo floja para responder los comentarios, ese era el único que quería dejar en claro :) En el próximo capítulo que llegará pronto. Responderé a ustedes.**

**Gracias por seguir la historia lo aprecio mucho :3**

**También necesito ayudaditas para el futuro de esta historia :)**

**MUCHISIISISIMAS GRACIAS. LES QUIERO MUCHO VAGOS :3**

**Nos leemos pronto :***


End file.
